<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Healing by armelle22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086130">Healing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/armelle22/pseuds/armelle22'>armelle22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst and Feels, Bad Puns, Bitterness, Canonical Character Death, Cleithrophobia, Comfort/Angst, Diary/Journal, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Everyone's been through tough times.., F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Gaster vs Gaster, Goopy W. D. Gaster, Human Experimentation, I know i know! I'm just setting the stage.. I promise this has a happy ending.., Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Violence, More Love for Papyrus, No More Resets (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Science Experiments, Stockholm Syndrome, Suffering, The Void, Threats of Violence, Trauma, Undertale Reset Issues, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/armelle22/pseuds/armelle22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p> <br/>~Aftermath of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753457">Cracking</a>~</p><p>Frisk took it upon themself to save Sans from the whirlpool of agony and despair. But no matter what they do, it seems like you can never change what FATE has in store for you.</p><p> </p><p>We will first follow Frisk then back to Reader on later chap(s)...</p><p> </p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>This story may or may not be able to stand on its own. If you were satisfied with Cracking and prefer that the story ended there, feel free to skip this one.<br/>I'm sorry, I don't know how to properly provide a summary (つ﹏⊂)</p><p>~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Helping Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Big thanks to both <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakyfox55/pseuds/Sneakyfox55">Sneakyfox55</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GluttonyBiscuits">GluttonyBiscuit</a> for always tolerating my rantings!</p><p>I love you both, you balls of sweetness~! ^w^</p><p> </p><p>Please check them out!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p> </p><p>Frisk's struggles and Sans' situation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Frisk sat by the side of their bed as they scowl blankly at their clashing thoughts. They've stayed still for quite a while, contemplating, and still could not come up with a <s>different</s> <em>better</em> solution.</p><p>..</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Frustrated, they sighed and closed their weary eyes. Frisk concentrated all of their being at a single point. Darkness swallowed the world, only illuminated by a hazy light and silence was filled with a soft buzzing sound.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Their eyes flutter open to stare at a broken button they have promised, to a dear friend, that they will never use again. </p><p>The letter 'R' was flipping sideways, the 'T' is upside down, the 'S' seems to fade in and out while the 'E's has soft buzzing and noticeably brighter than the others. Occasionally, the button would flicker to a different word with an upside-down 'A', <em>they would've missed it if they weren't staring</em>. <s>It looked worse than before</s>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Frisk's gaze slowly turned to the notebook by their hand, reading the entries they've written.</p><p>...</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>
  <em>Date: XXXX-XX</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It has been a while since <s>Y/N's and Sans' Soulmate's dea</s> Y/N's death and -----'s disappearance. We've visited Sans and he hasn't been well. He kept staying in his room and lets no one inside beside his brother. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can only imagine how he feels. They meant the world to him and he lost them, both. We decided to leave him be and give him time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I really miss Y/N.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>
  <em>Date: XXXX-XX</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me and Toriel visited Sans and Papyrus again today. He still didn't come out of his room. It has been a few days since our last visit and this is getting worrisome. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wish they would at least talk to me.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>
  <em>Date: XXXX-XX</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Undyne came and took me for a vacation by the beach with Alphys. She also called Papyrus to bring Sans with us, but the skeleton brothers did not come. Undyne said that Sans is just running away by hiding inside his room and dragging Papyrus down with him. <s>I agree</s> I want to agree, but I couldn't blame Sans for doing what he is doing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's still mourning for his loss.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>
  <em>Date: XXXX-XX</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm lost. Sans shut everyone off more than he already had in the past. It has been a while since we last saw him and Papyrus rarely attend any gathering anymore. The last time we heard about the brothers is that Papyrus started taking multiple jobs. This has to stop.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p> *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>
  <em>Date: XXXX-XX</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I visited the skeleton brothers home today and Papyrus was acting odd when he answered the door. He seemed nervous and a bit fidgety. After the usual greetings and before Papyrus let me in, he told me to make sure to call for him if anything... ANYTHING AT ALL were to happen. It was very strange.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I entered their home, I immediately noticed that Sans was finally out of his room! He was slouching on the couch like how he used to in the past! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But he looks different. His sockets were wide open and did not have the usual eyelights, only the endless darkness. He has his perma-grin but it held no emotion. He also has darker bags and even after I called his name, he didn't respond. He did not even react when I punned or offered him ketchup.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Papyrus said that Sans must be tired and that's why he wasn't as responsive. Still feeling very confused, I left the skeleton brothers' home.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p> *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>
  <em>Date: XXXX-XX</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I visited the brothers and stayed over for the weekend, but Sans did not come out of his room yet again. Papyrus is always out during the day and would come back a little late every night. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked exhausted every time, but still very cheerful. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He fell asleep during the Mettaton Movie marathon so I wrapped him with the blanket from his room and went to sleep beside him on the couch.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p> *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>
  <em>Date: XXXX-XX</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I visited the brothers again, today. When I asked if I can see Sans, Papyrus led me to the living room, where Sans slouched on the couch. I sat beside him as Papyrus stood nearby. I told Sans mundane things like how everyone is doing and how worried they were, Papyrus chipped in the conversation that Undyne and Alphys came by earlier today. But he haven't carried Sans down to the living room so they didn't get to greet Sans. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I always thought that Sans, at least, moved around. But Papyrus was actually carrying him like a doll. This made me extremely worried.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p> *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>
  <em>Date: XXXX-XX</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Today, I asked Papyrus if I could talk to Sans while he was in his room. He tried to convince me otherwise, but relent in the end. I entered Sans room and found him lying on the bed with his back facing the door. I sat on his bedside and tried calling his name. He did not respond. I could not care less. I was DETERMINED to have this talk whether he is actively listening or not. I will try and do this every day if I have to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I told Sans how Papyrus looked. Papyrus has bags under his sockets, his cheerfulness seems forced and his demeanor has started to deteriorate. I told Sans how Papyrus is doing his best to keep everything afloat by taking multiple jobs like he did in the past. Only that, Papyrus is bad at hiding how tired he is. He even stopped cooking spaghetti and started cooking easier and cheaper dishes. I told Sans how everyone is so worried about him, how he seem like he is falling down. He didn't respond.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I told Sans how Papyrus broke down outside his bedroom door when I talked his brother into letting me talk to him. He told me how afraid he is that he will lose his brother. How afraid he is to come home and find only dust on top of a bed. How afraid he is that he will be left alone. He asked me. Papyrus asked me, with tears streaming down his face and bones trembling, if Sans is going to disappear, if his brother is going to leave him behind. I couldn't respond.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p> *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>
  <em>Date: XXXX-XX</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Papyrus left Sans at the living room since I will be staying with him today. When Papyrus left, I talked to Sans again. I told him that he can't continue like this. He did not respond and the time passed by. I watched TV while spoon-feeding Sans and myself Papyrus' home cooking. I tried talking to him again later the afternoon. I told him that I am considering to RESET. He did not react. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Papyrus got home and ready to take me back to Toriel, Sans started to tremble. He was giggling. At first, I was hopeful, but when I asked him what was so funny, his giggles slowly turned to manic laughter with his head tilted up. I was scared and turned to Papyrus but he only looked away. Papyrus confessed that this was a normal occurrence during the day and Sans had night terrors during the night.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p> *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>...</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Desperate to save their dearest friend and left with no other choice, <s><em>HoPelessness apparent to their features</em></s>, their hand hovered above the broken button.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Another Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frisk kept trying...</p><p> </p><p>... but at what cost?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Frisk opened their eyes in a familiar world, tucked comfortably in their bed. They stretched as they sat and greeted the beautiful rays of the sun that peeks from their window with a twinkle in their eyes.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>A new day for a new start.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Unexpectedly, the thought sent a curious unease through them that erased any trace of their smile. Shrugging off the bad vibe, they swung their legs off the bed, ready to start their day. They positioned their arms on both sides to push themself up, but their hand brushed on a beaten notebook that was shoved under their pillow.</p><p><em>Strange</em>.</p><p>They never left anything on the bed with them. They always made sure to put everything away whenever they can.</p><p>They carefully raised the book and examined it, eyeing the torn cover with both unsettling concern and curiosity. Caressing the material that shielded the fragile paper leaves behind it, they pried the cover open.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Thump</em>
</p><p>Their shoulders went tense and sweat built up on their temple as their eyes widen on the entries that felt familiar but unrecognizable. They ran their fingers on the written words as they read.</p><p>...</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p> *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>
  <em>Date: XXXX-XX</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I messed up. My memories did not immediately came back to me. I've forgotten my mission and ----- has already disappeared. But there's still time to fiӼ ʍʏ ɱιᏕᏖᏗӄɛֆ. ɨ ȶǟʟƙҽᎴ ᏖᎧ Sans ǟᏁԃ ᏗᏕӄɛɖ  ԋɨM ȶօ ԋɛʅρ ɱᏋ save ----- ǟռᎴ Y/N ɮᏬȶ ιȶ ֆɛᏋɱʂ ᏖԋǟᏖ ԋɛ ፈᎧʊʟɖɳ'ƚ ɾɛʍɛᎷᏰᏋᏒ Ꮦɦɛ ᎮɾҽᏉᎥօʊֆ ȶ!ɱɛιɳҽ.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A few days later, during the search for -----, I visited Y/N's house to make sure they were still alright but the lights were always off. It looks like they are actively going out to get their life back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another mistake. Ꭵ աǟֆ ᏖᎧᎧ ʅαᏖɛ ϝσᏒ Y/N ȶօσ.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p> *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Thump</em>
</p><p>Stunned, they felt their world crumble as realization dawned upon them. </p><p>..</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Thump</em>
</p><p>They have done what they promised they will NEVER do again. They broke their vow.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Th-Thump</em>
</p><p><strong>They broke their promise to Sans</strong>.</p><p>...</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p> *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>
  <em>Date: XXXX-XX</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The notebook helps. Keep writing. I was able to recover my memories from the previous timelines when I read my diary and it seems that the button could only takɛ ɱᏋ ႦǟፈᏦ ǟ ᏝᎥᏖƚʅҽ ɮҽᎦσɾᏋ ----- ᎴɨֆαᎮᎮɛǟᏒҽԃ.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I tried to look for Sans but I couldn't find him or get him alone with me. I aֆӄed ᏬռᎴყnɛ ǟռᎴ Ꮧʅρhʏֆ ȶᎧ ӄɛҽᎮ Ꮧɳ ɛᎩɛ Ꭷʊȶ ᎦσᏒ ----- ιᏁֆȶᏋαԃ. They said they will but since Sans is always by her side, it felt like they didn't take my warning as serious as I wanted them to. No matter. I will protect -----, even if I have to do this alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I loʂt ----- Ꮧռԃ ɨ ԋǟᏉҽᏁ't ɮeᏋn able ᏖᎧ ϝɨռᎴ her. I messed up again.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p> *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>
  <em>Date: XXXX-XX</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I noticed that some of the letters of my notes about the previous timelines changed and words became unreadable. GᎧᎥng Ᏸαƈӄ uֆɨng a brᎧӄɛɳ bᏬȶƚoռ Ꮥeɛʍs to affɛƈȶ the ҽɳᏖɾᎥᏋᏕ.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ꭵ ᎥᎷmɛɖɨǟƚҽʅყ aֆӄed ᏬᏁɖყɳe and ǟʟᎮԋყʂ for help. A few days later, ֆᏗᏁs cσɳᎦroռȶed ɱҽ. He was furious when he asked me why. I understood what he meant and it scared me but I tried to eጀᎮlǟɨn to ԋɨʍ Ꮗɦǟȶ I wᏗs Ꮦrყιnɢ ȶo dᎧ and also told him about the ᎮɾᏋʋɨoʊֆ ᏖιɱɛʟɨɳeᏕ. He looked puzzled and told me that he onʅყ ᏒᏋmemɮɛrs ȶɦɛ timɛʟɨռe ɮɛᎦᎧre tԋιʂ one, ǟռd ռօȶ the σʀɨɢiᏁᏗᏝ Ꮧռԃ the σɳɛ ᏗᎦȶɛʀ. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I told Sans how the oʀɨɢiᏁᏗᏝ timɛʟɨռe went. He seemed like he could almost remember but he suɖɖeᏁᏝᎩ sፈᏒeǟʍɛd in քǟɨռ Ꮗhιʅҽ ԋσʅɖᎥᏁᎶ his skull then he passed out. He dɨɖᏁ'Ꮦ Ꮗǟӄҽ ʊք for a while. ----- disappeared and Y/N was found dead at their house again.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Throb</em>
</p><p>As they read on, their head pulsed with raising pain. </p><p>Beads of sweat roll down their face as they read a few more entries, but the words were so distorted that it was impossible to even decipher what was written. However, the end of each entry was always the same. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><strong>They always fail</strong>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>...</p><p>Dread ate away their calm as they skimmed over several more while glancing at some strings of words like "... she disappeared earlier.." or "... she's gone after..". </p><p>It seemed like the time and place of -----'s disappearance was never the same as they adjust everyone's actions. </p><p>They noticed some traces of dried tear droplets which, they assumed, they shed as they wrote about this losing battle. <s>Their HoPeless struggle</s>. Their shoulders slumped as their demeanor fell.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>They felt their DETERMINATION flicker.</p><p>..</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><s>This was a fight they were destined to lose</s>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>
  <em>Date: XXXX-XX</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sans confronted me and asked why, ҽǟʀlᎥᏋr tɦǟn Ꮼʂυǟʟ Ꮦhiֆ Ꮦiɱɛ. He remembers more of the several timelines that I stopped beϝσre the ɨռҽʋιᏖᏗႦʅҽ happened, to correct some of my actions in ԋσρeֆ to save -----. I noᏖᎥፈᏋᎴ tɦǟȶ his ʀǟɢɛ ᏕᏝowʅყ dwindled down to defeat aϝƚҽɾ eʋɛry redo he rememɮɛʀɛɖ. And this time, ԋe Ꮗǟʋed me ᎧᎦᎦ with a ֆɨɢɦ before I can even say a ɯσᏒᎴ. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After the encounter with Sans, he ֆȶoքᎮed tαʅӄinᎶ to me altogether. He ǟvᎧiᎴҽd me and took extra measures to ӄᏋҽք his dᎥᏕȶǟnፈe, effectively distancing ----- from me as well. It hǟpᎮᏋᏁed again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was frustrating... I keep failing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I feel terrible. . .</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Date: XXXX-XX</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sans confronted me again like how he did ever since <s>I don't even reme</s>. At least, ɦɛ bᏋፈǟʍɛ as ᎮreᎴιƈƚαbʟɛ ᏗᏕ ȶɦɛ Ꭷȶԋɛrֆ but -----'s disappearance kept happening differently.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is this even worth it? <s>I want to st</s> I will never give up. I will save ----- so ֆaɳʂ ፈaռ ɮᏋ hᏗքρᎩ. Even if Sans, himself, is against me.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>..</p><p>The more they flip the pages, the more the entries became unreadable, not just from the distorted letters and words, but also from the traces of tears that faded a part of the written messages.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Thump</em>
</p><p>Their fingers paused when a short entry caught their attention.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>
  <em>Date: XXXX-XX</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is this how Sans felt when I redid the events underground? Powerless? Helpless? HoPeless?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I couldn't confide with anyone, not even with Sans.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry, -----...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry, Papyrus...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry, Y/N...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry, Sans.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'ʍ sorrყ</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ɨ'm ֆorɾყ</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ꭵ'ɱ Ꮥσ ʂᎧʀɾᎩ</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Throb</em>
</p><p>Excruciating jolt of pain came crashing down to them. They stumbled back on their bed, dropping the notebook on the floor. Their head was pounding. It felt like their skull is being ripped open. Their very SOUL being torn and shredded as new memories flood back like water released from a destroyed dam.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Th-Thump</em>
</p><p>The <strong>whispering darkness</strong> consumed their HoPe as they fell on their knees on the pavement. <em>He </em><strong>judged</strong> them while staying ignorant of their good intentions.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Th-Thump</em>
</p><p>The <strong>agony </strong>growing more apparent than the splinters digging into their skin and ache of their limbs as they push their body to the limit to search in <strong>futility</strong>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Th-Thump</em>
</p><p>The spiraling sense of <strong>betrayal </strong>and <strong>abandonment </strong>when <em>they </em>didn't heed the warnings for the upcoming tragedy.</p><p>...</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Throb</em>
</p><p>Tears rolled from their eyes as new memories came rushing back, intensifying the discomfort.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Throb</em>
</p><p>They writhed as they held their head, an attempt to ease their suffering. <strong>They wanted to scream</strong> <s>to seek relief for both body and SOUL</s>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Throb</em>
</p><p>They wanted to bang their head on anything solid to knock themself out <s>and escape this agony</s>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Throb</em>
</p><p>They pulled their hair to even out the pain, <s>as they search urgently for anything to numb them</s>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Throb</em>
</p><p>They could hear their heart hammering in their ears as they power through this torture. <em><s>Was it all worth <strong>this</strong>?</s></em></p><p>..</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>...</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Thump</em>
</p><p>..</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Thump</em>
</p><p>Their clothes were drenched with sweat and their breathing, heavy. The pain slowly subsiding.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Th-Thump</em>
</p><p>They opened their eyes with newfound <strong>horror</strong> as they accept their new reality.</p><p>...</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>They remember.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>This is their last chance. </em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>T̸̘̪̲́͒̔̉̏̆͑̂̑͘ḧ̸̛̭̳̼̼̬̫̫́̄̔̌͊̈́̽͝e̶͇̩̓͗̓͑͝ ̴̨̢͚͈̭̤̗̲̫̈́̓͑̾̒͂̅̑̏b̷̖̼̤̩̟͚̬̥͈̾͆̿̚͠ͅu̸̻͚̿̆͊̐̿̊͗̋̚͠t̸̢́t̴͕͈̦͇͚͒̐̏͛̓͆̊̇̕õ̵͕̮̳͚͖̪̳̮͑͐̎̎̈̉̚n̷̨̡̯̹̫͈̦͔̘̅̒̉̈̐̓͑͌̿͝ ̶̧̪̰̻͉͍̹̓̄̔h̴̞͈͇̞̥͒å̶̰̗̰̟̣̏͊̉̃͆̚ͅs̷̠̹͊̿͑̊ ̶̡͎̤̮͉̥̀̄͊͗́̾͗̿͂ś̵̨͙̬̳̗͇̺̬̗̹͆͂̐̐̒͗͆͝h̴͈͍̺̓̄̇ä̴̢͓̜͕͔̌ͅt̴͖̝͝t̴̯́͊́̈́̇͜ẹ̶̡̧̧̲̣̤̻̾̈́̍̅̉̓͂͂͗r̴͇̻̪̰̘͋͑̇͆e̷̻̘͍̲̩̐ḓ̶͕̙͍͐͂͆̚͘.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Parting Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frisk isn't giving up..</p><p>An encounter with Sans.. and a surprise at home..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
</div>BIG THANKS again to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakyfox55/pseuds/Sneakyfox55">Sneakyfox55</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GluttonyBiscuits">GluttonyBiscuit</a> for beta-reading this chapter~! I always appreciate feedback to cover plot holes and confusing events  (≧ω≦)ゞ</blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>❄︎☟︎☜︎  👌︎☼︎✌︎☠︎👍︎☟︎☜︎💧︎  ⚐︎☞︎  ❄︎✋︎💣︎☜︎ 📬︎📬︎📬︎   ⚐︎☞︎  ☼︎☜︎✌︎☹︎✋︎❄︎✡︎</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Frisk scrambled off their bed, tucking the notebook close to their chest... closer to their SOUL.</p><p>They slammed the door open, startling Toriel who was setting breakfast down on the dining table by the kitchen. She peeked from the kitchen doorway and saw Frisk run down the stairs, skipping over some steps.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"My child?"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>They hurry towards the kitchen to shove a sandwich into their mouth and gulp down the glass of milk Toriel prepared for them.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Is something the matter?!"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Toriel asked. Frisk turns to Toriel's worried expression. Toriel has never seen the, usually calm and collected, human in such a disarray.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="frisk">I'll be back.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Ignoring their mother's call, Frisk marched towards the door, remembering to grab their phone and dialing Undyne's number. <em>They are DETERMINED to make this last chance count</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>💧︎⚐︎  💣︎✌︎☠︎✡︎  ✋︎❄︎☜︎☼︎✌︎❄︎✋︎⚐︎☠︎💧︎ 📬︎📬︎   ⚐︎☞︎  ❄︎☟︎☜︎  ☜︎✠︎✌︎👍︎❄︎  💧︎✌︎💣︎☜︎  ☜︎✞︎☜︎☠︎❄︎💧︎ 📬︎📬︎📬︎</p><p>..</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Gasp</em>
</p><p>Sans sockets shot open, devoid of eyelights. His shoulders heaved as he panted and sat up with luminescent beads of sweat on his skull. <s>Another nightmare</s>. The turmoil of magic made his trashnado scatter the books and documents, mixing with the dirty socks at every corner of his room. He scanned his surroundings, taking note of the familiar mess.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>A sense of déjà vu</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>How many times has it been? <s>Too many to count, apparently</s>. Looks like the kid won't stop until they get what they want. <strong><s>Just what are they after?</s></strong> It was getting frustrating for Sans that Frisk kept going back. <s>He could always sit down and talk to the kid</s>. <em>No point in talking to someone who can't keep their own word</em>.</p><p>Sans could feel the spike of his magic as he thought of how selfish Frisk is being. There's no discernible change, no one died. <s><strong>What do they want?!</strong></s> He made it clear to them what going back does to him and yet, they still-</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="papyrus">SANS! GET UP, YOU LAZYBONES!!</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Sigh</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>His magic dissipated upon hearing the voice of his brother. With a grunt, Sans stood and grabbed his jacket from the floor. Still feeling a bit disoriented and pissed, he swung hoodie on his shoulder as he made his way from his room to the kitchen. He can already hear the unsurprising banging of pots and pans as he took slow steps down the stairs. At the last step-</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="papyrus">SA- OH! YOU ARE UP EARLY! PERFECT TIME FOR BREAKFAST!</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Papyrus greets his brother as his head peeks from the kitchen to the living room. <s>Predictable</s>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="papyrus">HOW WAS YOUR REST, BROTHER? YOU WENT DOWN ON YOUR OWN. I BELIEVE THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION!</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He cheerfullly declares. Sans slouched on the couch, letting himself sink into it as he closes his sockets. <s><em>3, 2, 1..</em></s> He felt himself being lifted like a child.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="papyrus">ENOUGH LAZING AROUND BROTHER! YOU ALREADY NAPPED ALL NIGHT!</span>"</p><p>"<span class="sans">heh..</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sans gave his brother the laziest smile he could muster. Papyrus tucked Sans under his arm and marched towards the dining table. He placed his brother on one of the chairs with steaming hot spaghetti served in front of it.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="papyrus">COME NOW, BROTHER! THIS IS THE GREATEST OF MY CREATIONS, YET! THIS WILL GET YOU ON YOUR FEET IN NO TIME!</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p><s>He added edible glitters to today's special spaghetti and milk, tomorrow</s>.</p><p>Sans cracked open a socket and saw a shimmering spaghetti in front of him. It almost looked inedible because of the ridiculous amount of glitter and burnt-looking noodles, but Sans knew better than anyone. His brother is a genius when it comes to cooking. Ever since they arrived at the surface, Papyrus diligently studied how to cook various pasta dishes, perfecting his spaghetti recipe. His out-of-the-box thinking made him so famous in the internet that restaurants fought to hire him.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans">looks as amazing as always, bro.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sans knew that Papyrus was genuinely delighted to hear his praise when he heard his brother's embarrassed laugh. <s>Just like a broken record</s>.</p><p>After the meal, Sans glance towards Papyrus as his brother tidied up the table and proceeded to the kitchen. <s>He will start calling Y/N's number</s>. Before Papyrus start the dishes, he took his phone out and called your number. This is the start of Papyrus' routine in spamming you with calls and messages until you either answer the call or reply back to the messages.</p><p>This was his cue to leave. <em>He needs answers</em>. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>🕈︎✋︎❄︎☟︎  💧︎⚐︎  💣︎✌︎☠︎✡︎  🕈︎✌︎✡︎💧︎  ✋︎❄︎  👍︎✌︎☠︎  🕆︎☠︎☞︎⚐︎☹︎👎︎ 📬︎📬︎📬︎</p><p>..</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Frisk clenched their fist in frustration, their nails drew blood from the torn skin of their palm, as Sans stare them down with his single magical eye, flickering from yellow to blue, repeatedly. <em>He was </em><s><em>condemning</em></s><em> <strong>judging</strong> them for their actions</em>. <s>He didn't even listen</s>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans">enough with your excuses, frisk and listen well, because i won't say this again.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Frisk felt their eyes sting with tears as they bow their head, <strong>exhausted</strong>. <em><s>We tried to tell him everything but he didn't even let us finish!</s></em> Sans magic was heavy around them, like a weight on their chest. The air was suffocating and full of his malice, thick, like bile in their throat.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>"<span class="sans">d o n ' t  m a k e  m e  r e g r e t  l e t t i n g  y o u  l i v e.</span>"</strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sans shortcuts away right after. </p><p>They couldn't get through to him <s>again</s>. They couldn't mention the events that will occur because it will send him screaming in pain and black out.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>Making Sans incapacitated will be detrimental for everyone</em>. <em><s>Does it still matter though?</s></em></p><p><em>He needs to be awake so they can cover more grounds</em>. <em><s>We already tried this and it didn't work</s></em>.</p><p><em>He needs to be there so there's a better chance in saving -----</em>. <em><s>Ungrateful</s></em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>Sans still doesn't know about the button</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Frisk huffed out the bitter thoughts away. They need to concentrate on saving Sans' Soulmate first, <em>other things can wait</em>. They walked away, focusing on each stride. They need to do something different. <em>Something they've never tried before</em>.</p><p>Steadily, they made their way to their next destination.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>✡︎☜︎❄︎ 📬︎📬︎📬︎</p><p>...</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>☠︎⚐︎☠︎☜︎  ⚐︎☞︎  🕈︎☟︎✋︎👍︎☟︎  ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎  👍︎⚐︎🕆︎☹︎👎︎  👌︎☜︎  💧︎✌︎✞︎☜︎👎︎</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>..</p><p>
  <em>Tug</em>
</p><p>Frisk felt the faintest and most desperate cry of a SOUL screaming for help. They looked around, frantically searching for the source.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Tug</em>
</p><p>There it was again. It came from the house ahead. <em><s>Y/N's home</s></em>. They felt the adrenaline rush through their veins as they ran <em><s>excitedly</s></em> <em>desperately</em>, hoping that they will make it in time. Frisk stopped on their tracks, examining the surroundings for anything unusual. They approached the front door, testing the lock.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>The door was open.</strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sweat rolled down the side of their face as they assume the worst. Their fingers tighten around the knob and carefully pushed it open. They can hear their heart pounding in their ears, anxiety peaking. Why haven't they thought of it?! After all this time!</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Y/N may not have committed suicide.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Someone killed them, too.</strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>They couldn't stop the blooming excitement that took root deep within their mind. <em><s>We can finally find out who the culprit is</s></em>. They can save ----- <s><em>in the expense of Y/N</em></s>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Throb</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>No. <strong>They will save Y/N</strong>. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>They can still save Y/N. <em>They felt their SOUL just moments ago</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The lights were off and it was dark inside. With a sense of foreboding, they took cautious steps into the house. Fully alert and battle-ready, Frisk scanned the living room for any sign of movement.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Thud</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>They threw their gaze towards the source of the sound. With measured steps, they approached the kitchen and peeked through the doorway.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>RED</strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Thump</em>
</p><p>All they could see is <strong>red</strong>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Th-Thump</em>
</p><p>You are on the floor, lying on a pool of red.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Th-Thump</em>
</p><p>Frisk's breath hitched and their mouth fell slightly open as they stare.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Th-Thump</em>
</p><p>Their face went pale and their blood ran cold. <em>A knife sticking out of your chest.</em></p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Th-Thump</em>
</p><p>One foot at a time, they took small unconscious steps towards you. <em><s>Is this what that <strong>he</strong> was doing to you? </s></em></p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Th-Thump</em>
</p><p><em>You were like an elder sister to them. <s>How <strong>dare</strong> he?</s> Always so kind, so gentle</em>. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Th-Thump</em>
</p><p><em><s>You didn't <strong>deserve</strong> this</s>. Always so forgiving and ever-so caring. <s>He <strong>didn't</strong> deserve you</s></em>. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Gasp</em>
</p><p>Panic took over reason as they snapped out of their stupor. They collapsed beside you not knowing what to do. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"No.. Nononono... <strong>No!</strong> <em>Please!</em>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>They can't lose you</em>. <s>There's no going back</s>. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong><em>We can't lose you now.</em></strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Tears fell from their eyes as they helplessly hover their hands above you, wanting to touch you, but too afraid to make things worse. <em><s>She's running out of time!</s></em></p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>Blood</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>Wound</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>Hurt</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>Heal</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Healing magic.</strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>They need someone who can heal. <em>Toriel? <s>No, too far</s>. <strong>Papyrus.</strong></em> Frisk frantically searched for their phone, but they couldn't find it. Sliding their hands into every patch. It was supposed to be in one of their pockets! <em><s>Forget the phone!</s> <s><strong>RUN!</strong></s></em> Frisk pushed themself up and hurriedly ran outside, heading towards the skeleton brothers' home.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>..</p><p>
  <em>Blob</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A black, semifluid substance, bubbling into existence, crept slowly towards a motionless form, like a predator locked on its prey. Its viscosity submerging limbs into an endless pit, consuming... devouring.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Blob</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bubbles formed and popped, sending thick strings of goop, with ends in the shape of small hands, across the torso. Coating.. covering... pulling deeper down.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Drip</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything stilled as silence deafen the ears of those who were listening.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>..</p><p>
  <em>No one to hear the quiet pleas of the cracked SOUL as darkness took over.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Something New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
<p>A new place, a new encounter..</p>
<p>Tables are turned and emotions are expressed..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I did a little thing to all posted chaps so it's easier to tell which is <em>Frisk's thoughts</em>, <em><s>whispers</s></em> and <s>negative thoughts/denied feelings</s> for Frisk's perspective.<br/>o(_ _)o</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I hope this lets you better understand what's going on in their mind.  |x･`)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><em>First, there was emptiness</em>.</p>
<p>You're floating... swaying... like your body is being dragged gently along the currents of a lazy river. It didn't feel cold nor did it feel warm.. It feels nothing. There was no wind either, in fact, gravity doesn't even exist here. <em>No</em>. It feels like it does, but it's a lot weaker, almost non-existent and it centers to you. You can feel the pull your body emits but the guiding force that rocks you, pulls stronger. <em>You allowed it</em>. You allowed yourself to drift freely to where this current is taking you. It feels like nothing matters. It feels like everything will be okay.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><em>You feel comfortable</em>.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>..</p>
<p><em>Then, there was cold</em>.</p>
<p>Everything suddenly feels cold. Like you were softly laid down on soaked cotton and water seeped through your clothes. You felt your skin crawl as the chill from your surroundings coat you like an unwanted blanket.</p>
<p>You flutter your eyes open and saw grey... and white. A small puff of delicate white landed on your nose and melted away. <em>Snow?</em> You turn your head to your side, more white... and trees? You blinked your blurry vision once, twice... until it cleared away. </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Snow and trees.</p>
<p>..</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><em>Wait</em>.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Your eyes widened and heart pounded as gears turn in your head.

</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><em>You're not supposed to be here</em>.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You sucked in a breath and quickly sat up. Your hands shoot towards your chest and your feet drag and fold through the snow. You hunched to the echo of the pain that was supposed to be there. <em>Pain?</em> With furrowed brows, you loosened your arms to look at yourself, nothing. <em>Why would you be in pain?</em> You raise your head and scan your surroundings more.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"Where...?"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You asked no one in particular. You are in a middle of wide path, fenced by tall spruce trees, layered with snow. Finding nothing but white, grey and trees, you look down at yourself once more. You tried to recall what you were doing and where you were last.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Throb</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You shut your eyes tight and grit your teeth, your head pulsed along with your heart. After a few moments, it eased away, leaving you feeling perplexed. With shaky eyes, you stare worriedly at your folded feet and tried again. This time, your name.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><em>Y/N</em>.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You closed your eyes and sigh in relief. <em>Okay, that's better</em>. You tried to recall where you were last.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Throb</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The pain came back full force, shooting your hands on the sides of your head. It wasn't purely pain. It also has this constant pinging sound, like your ears are going deaf. It doesn't really hurt, but at the same time it does. It's confusing.</p>
<p>The <s>pain</s> <em>discomfort</em> eased away quickly when you emptied your mind, voiding your thoughts. When it passed, you lower your hands a little and open your dulled eyes. You look around one more time and felt the nagging familiarity that this place provides. Like you know where you are, yet you don't. It's like a word stuck at the end of your tongue. </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><em>You can't remember</em>.</p>
<p>..</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Surprisingly, the fact that you can't remember anything, besides your name, doesn't scare you. You feel nothing <s>because it doesn't matter</s>.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Throb</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You tensed with the throb of pain from your chest, or more specifically, <em>from your SOUL</em>. You found it strange that you feel hurt thinking that nothing matters but brushed it off as a passing thought and focused back to your unusual situation.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aren't memories supposed to be important?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>Trying to make sense of what's going on, you pushed yourself up and dusted off the clinging snow. You turn your head on the two opposite paths before you, deciding which to follow. One step forward, you walk slowly, not knowing where your decision will lead you.</p>
<p>..</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><em>Crunch</em>...</p>
<p>
  <em>Pant</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><em>Crunch</em>...</p>
<p>
  <em>Pant</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><em>Crunch</em>...</p>
<p>
  <em>Pant</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><em>Crunch</em>... <em>Crunch</em>...</p>
<p>The snow was thick. Only the sound of your steps and heavy breathing filled the silence of your travel. Your arms wrapped closely around yourself and your eyes down to your feet as you make your way to the end of your chosen route. You sniffled and shivered with every painful breath and careful tread you take.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sigh</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Thankfully, there was no blizzard, only gentle breezes every once in a while. And every time it passes, you shut your eyes, shivering more to fight off the cold. Your mouth is dry, your face feels painfully frozen and your limbs are numb. You wearily looked ahead of you and noticed something like a wall. Hope warmed your chest and your strides became longer, stronger, coming closer to the new.. site.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Crunch</em>
</p>
<p>You stopped in front of a giant purple door. It looks like an entrance to some place of sort.</p>
<p><em>An entrance to warmth and quick break</em>.</p>
<p>As tempting as the thought sounded, you hesitated. You don't know where you are and you are about to enter a suspicious-looking place to seek refuge from the cold. <em>That doesn't sound too bad</em>. You swallowed thickly, steeling your resolve. Ignoring the warning bells in your head, you shakily placed your hand on it and pushed. </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>It didn't budge.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Dejected, you looked around and saw nothing but thick bushes and trees. You raised your head to examine the door once more. It looked eroded by time with webbing cracks almost everywhere. The soft curve of the top showed carvings of shapes. Curiosity taking over, you lowered your gaze and approached the side of the door. You gently ran your numbed fingers on the peculiar symbols sculpted on it, taking in the mystery of this discovery.</p>
<p>..</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>CRUNCH</strong></em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Startled, you quickly turned your head behind you, following the sound. Your eyes wide and mouth hung open. There, few meters away from yourself, an approaching figure covered by the haze of the cold snow.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><em>CRUNCH</em>.. <em>CRUNCH</em>..</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Slowly, the haze cleared away. A red scarf with black stripes, flowing in the rush of wind caused by its long strides.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><em>CRUNCH</em>.. <em>CRUNCH</em>..</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Closer, it gets. Black, broad and spiked armor with a glaring red symbol of what seems to be an animal skull by the chest.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>CRUNCH</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>It stopped and so did your breath. What stood before you is a skeleton with sharp teeth and sporting a nasty crack by his right eyesocket. You stood stupefied by his intimidating demeanor, eyes locked on blood-red eyelights, like a deer caught in headlights. <em>Even this person felt familiar yet not</em>.</p>
<p>You didn't notice him raising his red gloved hand towards you.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Smack</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You felt a jolt of pain on the back of your neck before everything went black.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thud</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BANG</em>
</p>
<p>The door slammed open. Papyrus rushed in, followed by a panting Frisk, ignoring the courtesy one must give when entering someone else's abode. They dashed towards the kitchen, his magic swirling readily by the tips of his phalanges. He quickly glanced at the floor and found nothing. Continuing, Papyrus searched the kitchen and turned to Frisk who just entered.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="papyrus">WHERE IS SHE?!</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Frisk paused by the kitchen doorway and examined the kitchen floor, expecting to see something but found nothing. Alarmed, they marched in and looked around more, hoping to find you at one of the corners of the room. Frisk twirled to face Papyrus and pointed on the floor where they last saw you.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="frisk">S-She was here! She was right here!</span>" They exclaimed. </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Papyrus stilled at this. There was clearly no one on the floor, not even a trace. They need to calm down. Papyrus stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room. Frisk watched him leave as they caught their breath. When he was out of sight, they heard his heavy steps climbing the stairs, followed by the doors being slammed open.</p>
<p>They surveyed the spot where you once were. <em>Where are you, Y/N?!</em> They could still see you on the floor, lying on your side, the colors of your clothes tainted by red, <em>like an image flickering, replacing reality in their eyes</em>. But no, there's no blood, no body. Only an empty space that mocks their memory.</p>
<p>Tears stung their eyes, assuming the worst. They know what they felt. They know what they saw. They felt your SOUL cry out. They saw you, <em>dying</em>.</p>
<p>They wiped the tears from their eyes, trying to believe <s>their little lie</s> that maybe, they saw wrong, they felt wrong. Maybe, you're just outside, alive and well, hanging out with your friends.</p>
<p>Shadows formed on their face. It was a nice thought, but <em>no use on escaping the situation</em>. They met Papyrus half-way who felt your SOUL's cry too. They can't be wrong.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="papyrus">FRISK...</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Frisk was brought back by Papyrus' somber voice, a very unusual tone for someone like him. They raised their gaze to meet his dispirited stare.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="papyrus">THEY ARE NOT IN THE HOUSE. I COULD NOT FIND Y/N.</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Frisk's heart plummeted seeing Papyrus this way, adding to the fact that you are nowhere to be found. <em><s>Are we too late?</s></em> They swallowed the bile that threatened to come out. <s>Voices of abdication ringing in their mind</s>. <strong>No</strong>. They need to be strong. This is their last chance.</p>
<p><em>They need to protect everyone</em>.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="frisk">Papyrus, may I borrow your phone?</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Papyrus looked puzzled, but he agreed nonetheless. He took his phone out and handed it over to Frisk. They took it carefully and headed towards the living room, near the front door. <em>We need to secure -----'s safety first</em>. They contemplated a bit before dialing Undyne's number. After a few rings, it was answered.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"Heya, Pap!" </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Undyne sounded so cheerful, <em><s>so oblivious</s></em>, and they could also hear Alphys' squeals of excitement from the background.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="frisk">It's Frisk. I need your help, Undyne. Y/N is missing.</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>..</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Surprised by the news, Undyne immediately assess Frisk's tone and it didn't sound like they are in for a good jape. Frisk isn't also one to joke when it comes to the safety of their friends.</p>
<p>Undyne gave an alarmed glance at Alphys who was looking back at her with the same expression, the anime they were watching paused and forgotten. This doesn't surprise Undyne. They were bonded and their SOUL communicates their emotions seamlessly to one another, feeling the strongest emotion the other has. Her SOUL must have transmitted her emotions to Alphys.</p>
<p>Undyne turned away briefly, thinking deeply about the presented situation. Knowing Frisk, they probably already looked everywhere. Undyne spoke again with a more serious tone.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"Are ya sure she ain't away for a vacation or sumthin'?"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>..</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Papyrus watched Frisk use his phone, going over the details of the next course of action with Undyne. They were telling her to stay by -----'s side for some reason. <em>Shouldn't they focus on Y/N instead?</em> His shoulders are tense and his gloved hands rub each other in worry when a glint of metal caught his sockets. Bony brows raised, Papyrus approached and bent down to reach for it.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>It was a knife.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Papyrus examined it curiously, turning it to each side. It was just an ordinary kitchen knife used for cooking, nothing special. He had seen and used it to prepare food for you and Sans when he visited before. But there was something about this knife that he couldn't place his phalanges on. Like he saw this knife so many times that it didn't feel right. Like it's not supposed to be where he found it. Naturally, a cutlery's place is at the wooden stand, however <em>it also felt wrong that it would be there of all places</em>.</p>
<p>Papyrus' attention was pulled away when he heard Frisk's soft step approach the kitchen. He stood and placed the knife in the sink. This isn't the time to be caught up with something so trivial, <em>such as a misplaced knife</em>.</p>
<p>..</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Frisk sat on your couch while Papyrus stood by the kitchen doorway, waiting. A few minutes later, Papyrus felt a brief distortion of magic. Sans suddenly appeared in the house, landing gracefully as he made his entrance using his shortcut. His eyesockets closed, shoulders relaxed and hands deep within his hoodie's pockets. The moment he appeared in the room, Sans could almost taste the tension that hangs heavily in the air.</p>
<p>He cocked his bony brow and opened a single socket,  eyeing his brother from the corner of it.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">sup, bro.</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>He said lightly, trying to brighten the mood with his lax behavior. Sans' tone was calm but his grin was stiff around the edges. His brother didn't answer. Papyrus kept staring at him, worriedly.</p>
<p>Sans didn't like seeing Papyrus like this. He quickly glances over to the kid on the couch. Their hands on their sides, holding the edges of the cushion.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">frisk?</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>His tone changed from relaxed to reprimanding, looking down on the teenager in front of him. He wasn't comfortable being anywhere near this house, much more, inside of it. <s>It's the center-point of his guilt, after all</s>. He only came because his brother asked him to and Sans could never say 'no' to Papyrus. Adding the kid to that discomfort, he isn't really having the best time.</p>
<p>This sudden change of tone startled Frisk, their grip tightening a bit. Sans' eyelights warily roamed around the place, looking for something... <em>for someone</em>. Frisk noticed this and spoke almost too quickly.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="frisk">Y/N is missing, Sans... Someone took her.</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>This made Sans to look back at them, his bony brows furrowing. Frisk gathered every last bit of their courage to meet Sans' glare.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="frisk">I saw Y/N on the kitchen floor, stabbed on the chest with a knife. I didn't see anyone else in the house so I tried to call someone for help. But I couldn't find my phone so I ran outside to-</span>"</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">you <em>what</em>?</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Frisk breath hitched and their heart raced. They trembled in evident fear as their mouth dried up. They could feel Sans magic, dense and crawling, but it suddenly gyrated away like a gentle breeze.</p>
<p><em>Papyrus was a step closer to Sans</em>.</p>
<p>Sans sighed, closing his sockets and calming himself. He loathes the kid and just hearing their voice sends his metaphorical blood boiling. They've been <strong>playing God</strong> and wouldn't stop. <em>They've been through this before.</em> Frisk <strong>promised</strong> that they will never RESET again. <strong><em> A promise they can't keep.</em></strong> They even had the <strong>guts</strong> to <em>use</em> his brother against <strong>him</strong>, like a leash on a rabid dog. They left Y/N <strong>to bleed to death</strong> and now she's missing. <s><em>Why haven't they RESET?</em></s> </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Frisk can save Y/N and yet, they wouldn't.</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Sans felt his magic acting up again. He couldn't hide his anger anymore, and it showed vividly on his face. His sockets, hollowed and haunting, his grin held hostility and his deep baritone voice full of spite.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="sans"><strong>y o u  m e g a l o m a n i a c</strong></span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>..</p>
<p>Shocked by the accusation, Frisk wasn't able to react immediately. Their heart ached with spiteful rage. They couldn't take it anymore.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><em>This was the last straw</em>.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Frisk gripped the cushion so tight, their knuckles paled. They glared at the floor, trying with all their might to suppress their emotions. <em><s>The memories of the adversities we faced that was mostly caused by the comedian, himself</s></em>.</p>
<p>Their brows furrowed and vision blurred in bitterness.  <em><s>The recollection of futile efforts which ended with frustrated tears you didn't want to shed</s></em>.</p>
<p>Their lips curving into a deeper frown with gritted teeth. <em><s>What did I tell you?</s></em> Frisk didn't want to admit it but their thoughts began to dance along with <em>her whispers</em> in their head.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><em>Their misery as Sans chastise them every redo because of his ignorance</em>. <em><s>We failed because of him</s></em>.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><em>Their despondence when they fell into submission in front of the person they hoped was their ally</em>. <em><s>It's all his fault</s></em>.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Frisk didn't want anyone to know.</p>
<p>..</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>They didn't want anyone to see.</p>
<p>..</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Eyes locking to eyesockets, Frisk revealed their beautiful, glistening orbs of golden yellow, as large pearls of teardrops ran down their cheeks. <em>The child they buried deep within shows itself after so long of being <strong>strong</strong></em>.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Sans didn't see this coming. He felt a pang of guilt for every tear dripping from the kid's face. <s>Are they playing victim?</s> He moved his hand towards them but Frisk stood abruptly, swiping their hand across in front of them as the other firmly grip their shirt by the chest. A motion to keep anyone away. <s>A motion too similar to those times at the judgement hall</s>.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="frisk">Stop being unfair, Sans!</span>" They lashed out.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Their eyes blazed with fiery passion and hurt. <em>They had enough</em>.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="frisk">Because of <strong>you</strong>, I couldn't do anything to save -----!</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Sans was stunned. Sockets wide and beads of sweat formed on his skull. His bones went rigid and shoulders tensed. <span><em>Save -----?</em></span> Confused and shocked, his perma-grin flipped upside down, not expecting the sudden burst of anger from the otherwise calm and mature Frisk. </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="frisk">Because <strong>you</strong> think I'm <em>SELFISH</em>! That I don't have <em>AN OUNCE OF CONSCIENCE</em> in me! That I enjoy seeing you <strong>suffer</strong>!</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Papyrus was also caught off guard and speechless. He didn't expect them to act like this, so full of bitter emotions, all bottled up and now, erupting in violent waves. He did not understand what Frisk was talking about nor did he know that the relationship between his human best friend and his brother was <em>this</em> strained.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="frisk">Because of <strong>you</strong>, Y/N killed herself!</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Sans eyesockets widened even more. <em>Y/N.. killed herself?</em> Sans tried to recall a timeline where such happened, nothing came into mind. Frisk always RESET any day after his visit to you..</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="frisk"><strong>YOU KILLED Y/N!</strong></span>" Frisk roared.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Sans was in daze, lost in his own spiraling thoughts. You did look miserable and spent, barely the husk of the person he once knew <s>and still love</s>. Sans admit that he hadn't been fair with you. He has wronged you so many times and guilt kept him awake every night. But he just couldn't end things with you. <strong>Never</strong>. He couldn't stop feeling protective.. <em>possessive</em> over you. He knows that, now he has his Soulmate, he should end this farce of a relationship. Give you a proper closure.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><em>Let you love someone else</em>. <s>His soul thrummed painfully with that thought</s>.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>He pulled away from the surging self-reproach. Now isn't the time to wallow in his own condemnation. The kid isn't making any sense. <em>He's missing something</em>.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Frisk was panting. The high they rode faded out along with their rage, reason coming back. They closed their hurting eyes and wiped their tears away with their sleeve. <em>This is it</em>. They will let it all out. This time, <em>they don't have any other choice</em>.</p>
<p>They steeled their resolve as they clutch-... the notebook... <em>Where is it?!</em> Frisk frantically looked around. They searched themself and found nothing, then searched the couch and felt a reassuring lump covered by a small pillow. They sighed and grabbed their journal. They let themself fall back down to the couch, calming their heart. They need to gather their thoughts and be ready.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">paps.</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Both Frisk and Papyrus looked at Sans with surprise. Frisk was sure that he will address them first before anything else, but Sans lazily approached the couch and plop down beside them, ignoring their bewildered stares instead.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">seems like the kid is a little bit stressed.</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Sans turned to his brother with a wink and relaxed grin. One of his hands raised, presenting Frisk.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">i'm sure all those venting out got them hungry. you wouldn't mind sharing some of your new spaghetti, right?</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Papyrus smiled at Sans but his sockets showed no hint of emotion, not missing the lack of pun and his brother's sudden change of attitude. It only meant one thing.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="papyrus">OF COURSE, BROTHER.. IN FACT, I DO HAVE A NEW RECIPE IN MIND AND IT WILL BE THE BEST ONE, YET!</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Papyrus responded, his cheerfulness coming back to him. He pointed up with one of his gloved hands and the other in a fist while raising halfway to the bottom of his humerus, a gesture he does when he wants to make a point.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="papyrus">AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS ONLY SERVE THE BEST SPAGHETTI IN THE BEST WAY! COOKED WITH ONLY THE FRESHEST INGREDIENTS AND SERVED STEAMING HOT! I WILL HAVE TO GO SHOPPING AND COOK IT AT HOME!</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Sans sank further into the couch and closed both of his sockets, withdrawing his hand back into his hoodie.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">sounds good, bro</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Papyrus approached Frisk and patted their head.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="papyrus">THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE RIGHT BACK, HUMAN FRISK! YOU SHALL HAVE THE BEST MEAL OF YOUR LIFE, YET! NYEHEHEHEH"</span></p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Papyrus grinned happily at them and they smiled back. He removed his gloved hand after ruffling their hair. He walked towards the front door, gloves on the knob, but spared a worried glance back at the two heads poking out from the couch. Papyrus trust his brother more than anyone else and he knows Sans will do the right thing. They will work it out. <em>He believes in them</em>. And once they do, he will have the best friendship spaghetti ready for them.</p>
<p>Smiling to this thought, Papyrus left, closing the door behind him.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">so, kiddo.. tell me what's going on.</span>"</p>
<p>..</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p>
<p>The automated door slid open and a the tall skeletal monster made its appearance, carrying your unconscious body like a sack of potatoes under his arm. </p>
<p>He entered a very spacious room that is dimly lit by several screens and monitors, each showing different graphs, data, and symbols. There are also silhouettes of equipment and apparatuses at the corner of the room, hidden in the dark. There are desks near clumps of monitors, littered with more documents, flasks and racks of test tubes. A classic laboratory for a <s>mad</s> scientist.</p>
<p>At the far end of the room, a figure sat comfortably on a lone chair, in front of a big metal box with several small screens feeding images of different landscapes.</p>
<p>His boots echoed in the room as he makes his way towards the sitting figure.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="gaster">Place it on the table in the examination room.</span>" The figure ordered with a stern and somewhat distorted voice.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The skeleton stopped and changed his course, approaching an opening that leads to a hallway with several doors. He entered one of the rooms and placed you down on your back, your hands on your sides.</p>
<p>He looked around, recalling the times he's been here. The room is rather small but large enough for one to three people to move comfortably around. There are cabinets, containing several bottles of liquids with unreadable labels, a chair with a desk and the items on top all tidied up. </p>
<p>..</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Suddenly, the door opened and came in another skeleton. He's wearing a lab coat that reaches around his knee caps, buttoned around the abdomen and trails behind him as he walks. A red turtle neck under it with black slacks pants. His skull has a crack line running from the top of his right eyesocket up to the top of his skull and another one from the bottom of his left socket down to the left corner of his mouth. His eyelight was sharp and focused red and his mouth was an endless void.</p>
<p>The scientist-looking skeleton approached the table and inspected your form.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="gaster">How was it?</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The skeleton faced the scientist with a proud smirk.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="papyrus">IT DID NOT MOVE, MUCH LESS, FIGHT BACK! TOO OVERAWED BY THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS! A FITTING REACTION WHEN IN THE PRESENCE OF SOMEONE SUCH AS MYSELF.</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The scientist closed his sockets and smiled unknowingly, amused by Papyrus' oozing overconfidence.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="gaster">Truly.</span>"</p>
<p>"<span class="papyrus">NYEHEHEHE..</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The smile disappeared as he address 'Papyrus' once again.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="gaster">I believe that will be all that I require of you. You may go.</span>"</p>
<p>"<span class="papyrus">YES, BROTHER.</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Papyrus obediently left the examination room, leaving you alone with the scientist.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
<p> <br/>(灬♥ω♥灬)<br/>Beta-read by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakyfox55/pseuds/Sneakyfox55">Sneakyfox55</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GluttonyBiscuits">GluttonyBiscuit</a>~!  Thank you always!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A New Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<br/><br/>A lot of questions but very few answers..<br/>Introducing another skeleton...<br/><br/><br/>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><br/>Proof-read by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GluttonyBiscuits">GluttonyBiscuit</a>~!  Thank you so much! (~￣³￣)~<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Sigh-</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Sans leaned back in his chair, letting his arms fall limply by his sides.</p>
<p>He's been locked up in the lab for a few hours now, trying to decipher the logs from Frisk's little diary. According to Frisk, there were more entries that were still readable before but now, there's only scribbles of what used to be letters. <em>It became some kind of alien language that he hasn't seen before</em>. He's done extensive research on existing languages for both monsters and humans, including the  Ancient Monsters Alphabet and Human Sanskrit. He considered that it could also be a combination of multiple languages all jumbled up, however he couldn't find similar symbols to what's in the journal. He borrowed books, pulled out articles and analyzed research reports. He even used some of his reliable connections to obtain confidential translations that isn't for the public eye. <em>Nothing matched</em>.</p>
<p>Going back to his work, Sans flipped the journal open to the logs about <s>the original</s> the timeline where you and his Soulmate disappeared from his life... <em>and he disappeared from everyone else's right after</em>. Truly, there are some words that indicate Frisk's visits but the words that's supposed to describe what they did, who they met, what they said or what happened is unreadable now.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><em>How convenient</em>.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Feeling the frustration building up even more, Sans tried to recall their <em>-heh-</em> skull session the other day. He woke up on the sofa and barely remembers why they were in your house, much less, what they were discussing. Frisk told him that they were telling him about the previous timelines but when they did, he suddenly writhed in pain and fainted. <em>Much to his annoyance, it's the main reason he couldn't get a straight answer from the kid</em>.</p>
<p>He will need Alphys to have a good look at him later.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>When Sans asked Frisk how they remember <em>these </em>timelines, they told him that when they read their journal, memories flood into their mind which causes an intense headache since the brain can only take so much information at a time.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Sans sighed heavily as he let his skull fall on the pages of the journal. Questions swirled in his mind...</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Why did ----- keep disappearing?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>..</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Did his Soulmate die on those previous timelines?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>..</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Why did <strong>you</strong> disappear?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>..</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Who</strong> took you?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>..</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Why would they take you?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>..</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Is ----- going to disappear next?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>..</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Why's the diary like this?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>..</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Why can't he remember?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>..</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Why is this timeline different from the others?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>..</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What changed?</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>There are too many questions yet, very few answers <s>or none at all</s>. <em>He's still missing something</em>.</p>
<p>For now, all he could do is to make sure ----- is safe. He managed to convince her to move in with him and Papyrus tomorrow morning. Papyrus can keep an eye on her while he looked for answers.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><s>No one takes what belongs to him and gets away with it</s>.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Sans flinched. <em>Why would he...</em></p>
<p>Clearing his thoughts, he sighed and stood. <em>He needs a break</em>. Tucking the diary into his lab coat pocket, Sans headed towards the door. Maybe he should visit ----- to calm himself down a bit <s>and remind his SOUL not to pine for you</s>.</p>
<p>..</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p>
<p>It was different every time.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p>
<p>You're awake but you couldn't move. <em>You lie still and unshielded from the person probing you</em>.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p>
<p>You felt needles pierce through your skin. <em>They took away your movements, your sight...</em></p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p>
<p>There are times when it drains from your body. Those times didn't hurt much. <em>Who are they?</em></p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p>
<p>But the times when it pushes something into you, it made you feel like you're being <strong>burned alive</strong>.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p>
<p>You're in agony yet there's <strong>no one</strong> to hear your cries. <em>They took away your voice..</em></p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p>
<p>You could feel the searing sting of the thin, cold metal slicing you open. </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p>
<p>You can feel their fingers digging through your muscles, feeling up your organs, testing the sturdiness of your bones.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They took away your freedom..</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><strong>You just wish they took away the pain too</strong>.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p>
<p>You wanted to cry but tears won't fall from your closed eyes. You can hear, you can feel. <s>But you can't do anything</s>.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p>
<p>You wanted to just faint. Black out. Remove yourself from this torture. <s>Please kill me</s>.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p>
<p>You're painfully aware of their violating touch that sends inaudible, screaming pain throughout your body. <s><strong>PLEASE KILL ME</strong></s>.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p>
<p>Each...</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p>
<p>And every..</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p>
<p>Time.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You thought that there's nothing worse they could do..</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>..</p>
<p>The automated door slid open, letting light sneak past into the lab.</p>
<p>A silhouette of a person entered the room, the door closing shut once more. It stood hauntingly in the dark, only visible with the fierce, red eyelight, boring on the back of the scientist.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">gaster, ya called?</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>His voice echoed deep, dark and was heavily accented. The scientist stood before a luminous giant glass cylinder and spoke with a stern tone, unmoving.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="gaster">Yes, Sans. Come closer.</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Sans grunted but approached and stood beside Gaster, nonetheless. The top of his head reaching up only to Gaster's shoulder.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">a human? where'd ya get 'er?</span>"</p>
<p>"A gift."</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Sans looked over to Gaster with a doubtful eyelight, his grin turned upside down. He knows his brother well and the <em>gifts </em>that the scientist usually receives are either bribes or death threats.</p>
<p>Meeting his stare, Gaster shift his gaze to his brother with a sly smile.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="gaster">From a friend.</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Sans has his own gift, <em>a gift for observation</em>. A gift for reading people and situations. He wasn't the Judge of the Underground for no reason. He scanned his brother's expression, searching for any hint of some kind for an answer. But, as usual, he's very difficult to perceive.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">really, now.</span>" He scoffed.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Gaster stared at the capsule once again, observing the unconscious being inside. His smile still present on his features.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">so, what'd ya need me for? gettin' rid of 'er?</span>"</p>
<p>"<span class="gaster">Quite the opposite. I want you to keep an eye on her.</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>For a moment, Sans' sockets expanded in shock, his red eyelight flickering out before burning back fiercely with boney brows furrowed.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">what?! why me?</span>"</p>
<p>"<span class="gaster">I am aware that you push all the guard duty to our brother while you waste away at Grillby's every night. This should serve to teach you some responsibility.</span>" </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Gaster answered, amusement clear to his voice.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">ya make it sound like i don't do yer fucking errands ev'ry goddamn time!</span>"</p>
<p>"<span class="gaster">I shall release her from confinement once the treatment is done. From then on, she will be in your care.</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Gaster slightly turned his skull towards his brother, magic faintly flashing from his socket.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="gaster">Do not disappoint me, brother.</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Sans flinched from his brother's threatening gaze. He wanted to say more but opted not to. Remembering the times Gaster snapped when he and Papyrus were mischievous enough to mess with their brother when they were still in stripes. Since at a very young age, Gaster has taken care of his brothers and made sure <em>they were put in their place</em> when needed. Thanks to this, Papyrus grew very obedient and respectful to <em>Gaster's rules</em> while Sans tried to steer clear from trouble.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">fine! but i want sumthin' as well.</span>" Sans' shit-eating grin came back.</p>
<p>"<span class="gaster">Oh? And what is it?</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Sans used to follow him around, learning his field of expertise and being his lab assistant for his experiments. His brother, like him, was gifted with a curious and exceptional mind. But since the last human fell, Sans stopped coming to the lab. <em>Gaster never asked why, he didn't have to</em>. Instead, he started asking Sans to do him <em>favors</em>. Special little favors from the King that both him and Sans would never let their youngest brother do. His brother, who is wasting his talents, actively bargaining with him, fills Gaster with nothing but <em>amusement</em>.</p>
<p>Gaster's magic dissipated and replaced with an amused grin of his own.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">while i'm with 'er. yer not gonna ask me ta do yer errands.</span>"</p>
<p>"<span class="gaster">Is that <em>all</em>?</span>" Gaster's smile faded.</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">and yer not gonna ask papyrus either!</span>" Sans frowned, offended by the question.</p>
<p>"<span class="gaster">Of course.</span>" His attention seem to flicker towards the darkness behind his brother.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Gaster gazed back to the apparatus, effectively ending the conversation.</p>
<p>With a click of his tongue, Sans spun on his heel and approached the door to leave.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="gaster">I believe you will find her very... <em>very </em>interesting.</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Sans stopped and peeked over his shoulder, briefly glaring at his brother from the corner of his socket before shortcutting away.</p>
<p>..</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Moments after Sans left, only the soft buzzing from the contraptions and gentle footsteps could be heard within the lab. Gaster took slow steps towards the back of the apparatus, to a glass ball with tubes connected to it. The round machinery contains an upright <em>white</em> SOUL with cracks that stems from the middle, spreading out. Eyeing the fragile SOUL, his own thumped with excitement and anticipation.</p>
<p>From the shadows of the room, veiled by both static and trick of the eye, stood a phantom from the void. </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>☟︎☜︎☜︎👎︎  💣︎✡︎  🕈︎✌︎☼︎☠︎✋︎☠︎☝︎📪︎  ☝︎✌︎💧︎❄︎☜︎☼︎</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="gaster">Of course, <em>friend</em>.</span>" Gaster said slyly, only sparing the phantom a passing glance.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A screeching scream filled the small room. Blood spurting out of her thigh. She was struggling from her bonds, making it difficult to follow the pattern for the slice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Stop moving!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You said, annoyed and exhausted from holding her leg steady. She didn't stop wrestling against you, hoping that you'd give up. You really wished you still had sedatives. Your life would've been much easier with it...</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You turned your body, feeling the foreign softness of the surface you're lying on. Your lashes flittered open, showing a blurry figure sitting comfortably in front of you, his leg over the other. A pale man wearing an expensive looking black coat and red shirt with black pants and black shoes.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="gaster">Good morning.</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>He said with a calm and clear voice, <em>business-like</em>. He's smiling with a mouth like a curve slit on his face. If you weren't so disoriented, you would've found this situation creepy and alarming. But he seemed friendly enough to make you feel that you're not in any immediate danger. You didn't answer, instead you sat up carefully, rubbing your clouded vision away. The blanket covering you, falling off of your torso and down to your legs.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="gaster">How are you feeling, my dear?</span>" He asked, not breaking the eye contact which both of you held.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You stared at him, taking in his appearance. You weren't expecting to wake up in front of another skeleton <em>after fainting before one</em>. Recalling what happened, you sucked in a breath and instinctively grabbed the blanket, slightly covering yourself.</p>
<p>You looked around, scanning your surroundings. You're in a room that seems to be the place where guests are received. Clean tiled floor, decorative plants, bookshelves by the side of the room and a glass coffee table..</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="gaster">Would you like some?</span>" He asked again, gesturing to a cup with black liquid.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Your eyes moved from the cup on the table to him, mind completely blank and empty, yet alert. You can't seem to process what is happening so you shook your head to answer. He has the presence of someone in power. Someone who decides your fate. <em>Someone you're oblige to please unless you want to get hurt.</em> It doesn't help that you still can't remember anything except your own name so you'll trust your instincts for now.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"Who are you..?" You asked softly, wary... <s>and afraid</s>.</p>
<p>"<span class="gaster">I am Gaster. A pleasure to meet you, Miss Y/N.</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thump</em>
</p>
<p>You felt a chill run up your spine, your instinct for fight or flight setting off. <em>Why?</em> You don't understand why but you do know that you don't want to be anywhere near this person.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"How.. did you know my name..?" You asked, sounding so unsure if you really wanted to know.</p>
<p>"<span class="gaster">Our friend has left you in my care.</span>" He answered <em>truthfully</em>.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>There was silence in the room. <em>Our friend?</em> You ponder on what he meant. When you were about to ask if he knows who you were, he suddenly shifted his leg.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Th-Thump</em>
</p>
<p>You flinched, staring cautiously at his leg. Slowly, you gazed back to his sockets, expecting to see him surprised from how twitchy you are. <em>He wasn't</em>. His expression was distant, cold and emotionless. He was observing you, like a specimen under a microscope. <em>Searching</em>, <em>noting</em> and <em>gauging</em>. He watched your expression go from <em>worried</em> and <em>afraid</em> to <em>surprised</em> and <em>terrified</em>.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Th-Thump</em>
</p>
<p>You started to tremble, cold sweat beading all throughout your body. Your eyes locked on him with your heart racing. You were <em>watching</em> him as he was watching <strong>you</strong> but not in the same manner. He was <strong>observing</strong> you while you stare, <em>like a trapped prey waiting for a chance to escape</em>. You don't know why your body is reacting to him like this but you also don't have a reason not to be wary of him.</p>
<p>..</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Suddenly, you felt something similar to static, goosebumps protruding on your skin. You whipped your head to your side and saw another skeleton. </p>
<p>A skeleton, smugly grinning with two prominent rows of sharp teeth with a single golden tooth and smells like bonfire and cherries. His right socket, hollow, while the other surveys you with a pinprick red eyelight and webbing cracks by the side. His head, propped on his arm that's resting on the couch's arm rest, <s>a familiar lax demeanor</s>. He's wearing a red hoodie under a black leather jacket with black pants and red sneakers. A dangling golden dog tag hung by his chest with an animal skull and '<em>Sans</em>' engraved on it.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Th-Thump</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You looked at him, drawn into his eyelight, as a wave of <em>relief</em> and <em>hurt</em> washed over your SOUL.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Th-Thump</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Your trembling stopped and your heart calmed. You wanted to grab onto this feeling of safety... <em>onto him</em>. But the last person you felt familiarity with, knocked you out and took you to a place you don't know. It took almost everything in yourself to keep your hold onto the only physical comfort you have. You lowered your gaze and swallowed what felt like cotton in your throat, clutching the hems of the blanket tighter.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="gaster">Miss Y/N, I would like you to meet my brother, Sans.</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The scary skeleton begun, his voice filled with dishonest cheer. Your cautious gaze returned to him, his presence almost forgotten.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="gaster">He will attend to all your needs.</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You eye 'Sans' briefly before staring back to him once more. He suspired deeply before he spoke again.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="gaster">I apologize but I must leave soon for I am needed elsewhere.</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Gaster informed you as he stood, tugging his long expensive coat. He smiled at you one last time before glancing at Sans and walking away towards the door.</p>
<p>Sans' eyelight followed Gaster, watching the door close behind his brother. He felt your eyes on him again, calling his gaze back to you. You're looking at him with eyes filled with spiraling <em>longing</em> and <em>betrayal</em>. He couldn't understand why this little human would look at him this way. And as puzzling as it is, <strong>he couldn't care any less</strong>. For all he knows, you are Gaster's new little toy and your life won't be good for long. </p>
<p>Sans' grin grew wider.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>All he has to do is to <strong>keep</strong> you safe. </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Seeing You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><br/><br/>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<br/><br/>You and him..<br/><br/><br/>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<br/><br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><br/>I tried.. I'm sorry it took this long to update but I don't really know how to write fluff<br/>(⋟﹏⋞)<br/><br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"<span class="sans">hey kid, you gonna go to bed?</span>"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You know that voice. You know it belongs to someone very important to you, someone precious, someone you're pining for.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Without your input, your body responded.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Mhmm…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It sounded so weird. <strong>You didn't sound like you</strong>, but you're certain it came from you. Suddenly, a darkened silhouette picked you up, bridal style and heads upstairs, to, what your mind told you, was the spare room. You could see yourself in clothes you don't recognize with strands of hair different from your own, <strong>a body that felt foreign</strong>. Behind your drooping eyes, you could smell his intoxicating scent of pines and feel his blatant staring, as if he wanted to remember every single detail of your features.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You wanted to return his gaze but you couldn't. You wanted to wrap your arms around his neck and pull yourself closer to his warmth but your body won't listen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He puts you in bed and pulls up the covers. You could feel him inches away from your face with your eyes completely shut, comfort lulling you to deep sleep.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You tried to move again but none of your limbs listened. Your body didn't feel like it belongs to you, like you're just a passenger in your own mind, <strong>experiencing something that never happened</strong>.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You felt his breath brush on your face and something warm pecked on your lips before it moved away almost as fast.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“<span class="sans">mmm… wasn’t enough…</span>”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You barely heard him before you felt his breath near you again as, what felt like, his teeth touch your lips once more. You relish the euphoric feeling of him kissing you gently, almost too carefully, not to wake you up. You wanted to deepen the kiss, let him explore the insides of your mouth, but even your lips won't return his kiss. So you settled with what you can get. You wanted this moment to last... but it ended too soon to your liking. Slowly, you felt his presence leave your side and disappear from the room.</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You opened your eyes to the usual closed, dim room with pitch black ceiling. <em>Another strange dream</em>. Still feeling a bit flushed, you pushed yourself up tiredly to sit on the bed you were lying on, letting your gaze roam the small space. You recognize the table, chair and soft walls all around you. You're still inside the room where Sans unceremonious threw you in and left you to your own devices.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nothing new.</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You looked at yourself to recall what changed so far. Ever since you woke up with Gaster, your clothes were different from the ones you came with. You're wearing an oversize button-up shirt that reaches down to your knees and an underwear with no bra.</p>
<p>You don't remember changing your clothes so the image of someone, <s>too similar to Gaster's physique</s> looming over your bare and unconscious body, invade your mind, disgust creeping all over you.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What did they do while you were asleep?</em>
</p>
<p>..</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What did they <strong>not</strong> do while you were asleep?!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bthump</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Your eyes widened in panic and your heart plummeted as images of needles piercing your skin flash in your mind, sending goosebumps all over your body. Your heart raced with the feeling of sharp metals and dripping blood. The horrifying hands that hovered above you, coming closer and closer until it engulfed you in darkness. The repulsive caresses and painful probing sent your stomach churning, making you nauseous and weak. You covered your mouth to prevent yourself from vomiting and ultimately drain you of what's left of your energy.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The pain wasn't a dream.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Th-Thump</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The moment of realization drained color from your face as your body shook in fear. Your arms crawled across yourself, an embrace of comfort. You tried to calm yourself with slow deep breathes as you grit your teeth.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They did something to you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Th-Thump</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You look down to yourself as you shakily unbutton your shirt slowly from the top. You paused ever so often, afraid of what awaits you.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What have they done?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Th-Thump</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You sighed and continued with your eyes closed. After unbuttoning the 3rd button, you spread the fabric and slowly opened your eyes. You were expecting to see newly sewn wounds or healing scars but... <em>there's nothing there</em>. Only your ever supple and smooth skin.</p>
<p>..</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>In disbelief, you hurriedly threw the sheets off to search your exposed legs, <em>nothing</em>. Your heart pounded as hope and dread fought in your chest. You searched your body, touching every inch to see if you'll feel anything, <em>nothing</em>. You ran your hands on your back as far as you can reach, <em>nothing</em>. Slowing down, you gently touched your face, feeling your cheeks down to your neck.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nothing.</em>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Was it all a dream, then?</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You stared blankly at your legs, letting relief spread within you along with reassurance. You're okay, no wound, not even a scratch. You sighed, pacifying your raging thoughts and pounding heart.</p>
<p>..</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Now that you're calm, your stomach grumbled reminding you of your current predicament. It's been a few good hours since he left you here. You haven't eaten anything for as long as you can remember, <em>literally</em> and it's starting to make you feel unbelievably weak. <em>You need sustenance</em>.</p>
<p>You buttoned your shirt and stood to walk around the empty room, checking if there's an outlet of water you've missed. You looked at the table and knew there won't be anything there, but still felt the urge to bent down and check under it. <em>Yep, nothing</em>. You huffed, disappointed.</p>
<p>..</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You felt a familiar static snake across your skin, making you stumble as you stand too quickly. You turned and saw a haunting red light that wasn't by the door earlier. It was staring straight at you, a predator eyeing its prey. The relief you felt earlier was immediately replaced by terror as you return its stalking glare. For someone who's become very wary of the unknown, you begun to shake and your body took cautious steps away from the frightening shadow.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Click</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Light suddenly flooded the room, making you squint with your hand shielding your eyes. When your vision adjusts, you saw the familiar stout form of Sans walking towards the table, placing down a bag of snack bars and a bottle of water. <em>He brought you food!</em> You don't understand why and you're not going to question it for now but you've always felt comfortable near this skeleton. Your heart swelled with warmth and gratitude towards him, compelling you to express yourself. </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"T-Thank you..!"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You stammered embarrassingly. You were hoping he'd at least look at you, but he was gone before you realize it. He didn't even acknowledge you. And somehow... it felt like something you're used to even though it was the first time he did this. <s>It hurts</s>.</p>
<p>Your stomach grumbled again.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sigh.</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Favoring your hunger, you approached the table and checked the food available, ignoring the bitter feeling tugging in your chest.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You're lying weakly on the bed. The pang of starvation and thirst screaming at your conscious mind. You run out of food hours.. maybe, days ago.. and your water soon also followed suit. You stare blankly at the broken pieces of the chair and turned over table near the door, the remnants of your efforts to escape. Sans never came back after dropping off another bag with fewer food and no water bottle. He left as quickly as he came like last time, looking like he's always in a hurry to leave.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sigh</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm gonna die here.</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>That thought used to fuel your fear and pushes you to find a way out. Now... it was just a statement, an undeniable truth that you've come to accept. <em>He's not coming back, is he?</em> The pain from your <s>chest</s> <em>empty stomach</em> is starting to becoming unbearable. Resigned to your fate, you closed your eyes, <s>hoping</s> expecting you won't have to open them again.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Strange... I've done this before...</em>
</p>
<p>..</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">shit.</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You felt something snake beneath your head, <s>a familiar gesture</s> while another taps your cheek. When you opened your eyes, the tapping stopped. <s>It took colossal effort just to open them..</s> Bright light slightly blinding you. <s>A sense of déjà vu</s>. Your vision is too blurry to recognize the person holding you but you see something... <em>red</em>. You see red.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bthump</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You heard him sigh before slowly placing your head back down to the pillow. You blinked several times to clear your vision while your eyes follow his back, moving away from you. You watched him pull something out of his pocket and held it near where an ear is supposed to be.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">yeah.... it's fine........ heh.... i know ya <em>bean</em> thinkin' 'bout it a <em>latte</em>..... heheh....</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You didn't expect it. You didn't expect to have the energy for it but you snorted as soon as the words register in your head, leaving a weak smile on your face. He suddenly stopped, like a jolt ran through him when he heard your unexpected reaction. He turned his one good eyelight to you, tracing.. searching for something you couldn't tell. The faint voices coming from the device called his attention back to it but his eyelight remain trained on you.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">yeah, sur'..... bye.</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>He slipped the device back into his pocket before picking up the bag and its spilled contents from the floor. Your eyes lighted up, like a child upon seeing a present, when you saw what he brought for you. You hurriedly sat up and looked at him expectantly, your hands clasped together by your chest. His face seem to contort similar to raising a brow as he look at you and back to the items in the bag.</p>
<p>Putting two and two together, he tossed the bag to you and you caught it. You fumbled with the contents and uncapped the bottle, drinking the liquid greedily with large gulps. After putting the bottle down, you tore open a snack bar and shove what could fit into your mouth. Chewing and swallowing felt like heaven. <em>You never thought that something so tasteless could be so ironically delicious!</em> You were messy, to say the least, but you didn't care. You're too hungry to care.</p>
<p>When you were opening your third bar, you heard a snicker beside you.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">ya might wanna drink sum' more water. can't have ya <em>die-drated</em> on my watch.</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Th-Thump</em>
</p>
<p>You paused with a bar halfway into your open mouth and looking up at him squarely in his seemingly brighter and rounder eyelight. He was standing beside your bed with a toothy smirk spread across his skull while holding the water bottle to you.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"Pfft. That was just bad."</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You giggled despite yourself, lowering the bar and taking the bottle from him. <em>You could feel the warmth spreading in your chest</em> but that could just be the relief from being fed. Your giggles seem to please him. He regarded you with a growing grin of his own before disappearing once again.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You're bored. You could tell it's been days since Sans' last visit. You've been counting the hours since there's nothing to do in this room except to walk in circles or sleep. You can eat, nibbling slowly on a single bar but you have to stretch your rations. You don't know when he will come back and you don't want a repeat of last time.</p>
<p>With a huff, you lie down, sprawled across the bed. You already tried looking around for a way to escape but there was none. You've messed with the knob by hitting and throwing objects at it since it didn't even have a hole to poke. The switch for the light was so securely installed that no matter how many times you try, you couldn't pry the edges open. The walls were soft, but the outer layer was tough, scratch-proof maybe. While lost in your thoughts, you didn't notice the feeling of static coming back to the room.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>THUD</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Startled, you quickly sat up to see what's going on, your eyes darting around, searching for any potential threat. Your vision tunneled to the chair in the middle of the room. A seemingly harmless chair that wasn't there earlier. You glance towards the broken pieces, of what used to be your chair, which you tidied up at the corner, making sure that the old one didn't just mend itself back in one piece. <em>So this one's new</em>.</p>
<p>Carefully, you stood and moved towards the new chair. It looked almost similar to the previous one except this one's a little bigger and has a built-in <em>soft</em> cushions and arm rests. <em>Looks comfortable</em>. You ran your fingers on it before deciding to try it out.</p>
<p>You turn to sit but your rear hit the <em>hard</em> cushion earlier than anticipated, your knees weren't even fully bent yet. You peek over your shoulder only to see wide and hollowed eye sockets staring back at you.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gasp</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You hastily moved away from him, tripping on your own feet and face-planting on the floor with your rear up.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">pffft. are ya tryin' ta seduce me? thanks a <em>buttload</em> but i ain't inta humans.</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You can clearly hear him snickering at you as you scramble to sit upright, your face flushing slightly in embarrassment. You fixed your shirt to make sure your underwear isn't showing before peeking back at him again.</p>
<p>He propped his human-equivalent of an ankle over his thigh bone as he leans to his side and rest his cheek on his knuckle that's on the chair's arm rest. He's looking down <em>on</em> you with that shit-eating grin and his golden tooth glinting in the light, sitting smugly like a king on his throne. <em>Jerk</em>.</p>
<p>You wanted to tell him off but something came into your mind instead.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"I knew you'd be a tough nut to <em>crack</em>." You quipped.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>This caught him off guard with his grin turning upside down and boney brows raised. At first, you thought maybe you offended him by how quiet he's become but slowly, his sockets creased and eyelight noticeably bigger and brighter. His grin coming back wider than before as he snicker at you.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">heheh don't git yer knickers in a <em>nut</em>. it's nothin' pers'nal.</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You covered your mouth, trying to stifle your giggles and hide your smile but your shaking shoulders gave you away. His grin grew even wider as he bathe in your positive reaction with his eye sockets closed. You lowered your hands to your chest and turned your body slightly to face him better.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"I guess we both have affi<em>nut</em>y for bad puns." You said while beaming at him.</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">pffft. yea. i <em>nut</em>ice ya got sum' good sense of humor.</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You couldn't hold it in any longer. You cackled as your whole body shook and tears gather at the corner of your eyes.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">did i tickled yer <em>punny</em> bone?</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>He quipped as he watch you double over in laughter, holding your stomach and visibly struggling to breath. He regarded you for a moment, taking in your appearance as you sat cutely on the floor with your legs folded.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">ya an archaeologist? 'cause i got a <em>bone</em> for ya to examine.</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Your laughter slowly died down as his words register in your head. <em>Did he just-?</em> Your face felt hot with your mouth shut in a suppressed grin. You can swear your vision slightly became hazy too. When you stare at him questioningly, only then you noticed that he had two bright red eyelights now, one for each socket, instead of his usual single red pinprick on his left socket.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"W-What?"</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">what? didn't find that one <em>humerus</em>?</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>A faint sound of something vibrating against fabric took both of your attention away.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Th-Thump</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>His mischievous grin disappeared as he swiftly pulled something out of his pocket. Sans' eyeslights skimmed over the message before glancing at you then back to his device. You saw him wink at you before his existence was whisked away, leaving an empty chair before you.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You gripped your shirt as a passing emotion akin to pained nostalgia rest deep within your chest. <em>Why?</em> You keep having strange reactions to these strange things, leaving you confused and lost. You tried to recall anything about yourself except your name in search for an answer.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Throb</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>But the images from the dark with needles and blood kept you from trying as you trembled in frustration. You couldn't get over it. It's just a dream. It was just a dream!</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Right..?</em>
</p>
<p>..</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>How long has it been?</em>
</p>
<p>You've been trapped in this room for so long now that it's the only thing you know. You've already explored every nook and cranny that you could say you can walk easily with your eyes closed. You can. You already tried. Now, you're sitting on the floor, your arms leaning on Sans' seat while your head rests on it.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I wonder when will he come back..?</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You've come to look forward to Sans' visits. Ever since that time you've punned with each other, he visited more often, he gradually became friendlier, he stayed a bit longer and sat a bit closer. His puns became bolder and you welcomed it. With him keeping you company, you stopped feeling that you're on your own in this world.</p>
<p>For some reason, his presence made you feel at ease, made you feel <s>safe</s> okay. You've only known him for a few days if you add up all the hours, sure, and maybe he's one of the people keeping you here against your will, but it feels like you can trust him. Like he's someone you've known for so long.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe.. you <strong>do</strong> know these people and they're keeping you here so you'll be safe...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>... but...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>... can't they just tell you that?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Can't they just explain it to you?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Did you do something bad?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Is that why you can't remember anything?</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The familiar crawling static made goosebumps appear on your skin. You blinked and saw Sans sitting beside you on the floor, leaning his back on his chair, like he's been here all this time. He's wearing his red hoodie, black basketball shorts with grey stripes and his sneakers with his dog tag dangling and glinting on his chest. You've seen him in different set of clothes but you never saw him take off his dog tag. You're staring at it, memorizing the intricate carving of the animal skull insignia and his name.</p>
<p>Your gaze was stolen when his hand, the one at the opposite side of you, pulled a white squeeze bottle out of his pocket and brought it to his mouth, tilting it as he squeeze. You could tell he deliberately slurp that thing loudly to see your vivid distaste.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"What is that thing?"</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">sour cream.</span>"</p>
<p>"Is that any good?"</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">yea, i like my drink how i like my woman... <em>sore</em> and <em>creamed</em>.</span>" He quipped as he winked at you.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You closed your eyes with your face fully flushed and your smile getting brighter every exchange. You know it's just shallow banters but you couldn't help losing your composure whenever he gets cheeky like that.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"I'd <em>cream</em> bloody murder but this is just one of your <em>creams</em> and misdemeanors, right?"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>He chuckled with his gruff and heavily accented voice vibrating in the air, sending pleasing chills to your skin.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">maybe.</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sigh</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"What does it taste like?"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You know what you're doing. You're being desperate and childish. You know that he's been putting the nozzle of that bottle in his mouth. If your words weren't giving you away, your red tomato face is. He looked at you, gauging. His eyelights searching your face for something and he smiled, almost predatory, when he found it. You thought he'd tease you but he didn't. He just offered you the bottle.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">knock yerself out.</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You sat upright and took the bottle, staring at the nozzle with your face as red as it could get. You can hear your heart pounding in your ears as you slowly raised it closer to your mouth. Your vision started to spin with your whole attention dedicated only to the object in your hand. When it was close enough, you held it with both hands and clamped your lips on the nozzle with a very silent huff before tilting the bottle upward, sipping and gulping as much as you could.</p>
<p>Sans thought you weren't serious so he called your bluff. The way you took your time to bring the bottle close to your mouth made him confident you wouldn't. But you did and you didn't stop with one gulp. You were going to down the whole bottle so he had to swipe it from your hand. He was sweating. He loves his condiment spiked generously with gin and you seem like the type that doesn't drink much. That's not good.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">ya okay?</span>" He asked nervously.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You didn't respond.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><br/>Please share your thoughts ( º﹃º )<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hello</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<br/><br/>He took you to him... by choice.<br/><br/><br/>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><br/>I wanted to add another chapter of fluff and I have been trying non-stop to type ideas away but everything felt... either wrong or forced or too freaking detailed to make anyone's heart skip a beat!</p><p>So I said, "f*ck it" (╯°▽°)╯ ┻━┻</p><p> </p><p>For now, I'll postpone the fluff and go back to my roots.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>You woke up grunting with a terrible headache.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blink</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A mirror. Despite everything, it's still you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blink</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're rummaging through your medicine cabinet, searching for a pill to pop into your mouth. It keeps hurting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blink</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're walking, stumbling about in your own apartment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blink</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You took another pill to make the pain go away. It doesn't help. Then another.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blink</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your vision darkens. Dark, darker, yet darker.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>... At least he’ll be happy.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*~*~*~*~*</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>You woke up.</p><p>..</p><p><br/>
</p><p>You were lying on the floor of your <s>cage</s> room as pain radiates from your head in rhythm with the pulse of your heart. Your face scrunches up as you try to get your bearings. <em>What happened..?</em> You recall having a quiet chat with Sans but when you try to remember more, nothing comes after.</p><p>Weakly, you stood and fumbled about for the water bottle on the table before making your way towards your bed. You let your body fall on the mattress, burying your face into the sheets. <em>Sleepy</em>. You sigh as you let yourself relax, hoping that you'll feel better later.</p><p>...</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<strong><span class="papyrus">BROTHER, WAKE UP!</span></strong>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sans' eyesockets shot wide open with his magic spiking and flashing as he sat up, ready to attack any threat that comes his way.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="papyrus">GASTER WISHES TO SEE YOU IN THE LAB IMMEDIATELY!</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Papyrus announced as he turns towards the kitchen.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="papyrus">I COULD NOT CARE ANY LESS IF YOU HAVEN'T SLEPT! I DO NOT WANT TO BE BLAMED FOR YOUR LACK OF PUNCTUALITY!</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Recognizing his brother's voice and their living room, Sans groggily dismisses his magic and runs a palm over his face.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>Ugh, that was today</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sans got up from the couch and slowly made his way to his room. He grabbed his leather jacket from the floor and closed his bedroom door as he prepare to port to the lab.</p><p>...</p><p><br/>
</p><p>As soon as Sans fell out from the void, he felt a pulse of magic hit him. He looked over to the direction of the source before taking slow steps through the empty halls. It was easy to tell that it came from the scientist who was already in the lab, doing star-knows what.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sans glanced at the ceiling lights as he pass one after the other. As his mind drifts away, a younger version of himself, mouth agape in awe, walked behind his brother, giddy and determined to <em>make everyone proud</em>, <s>to make his brother proud</s>. He saw another version of himself, scurrying past him with piles of notes and folders at hand while wearing a lab coat that flutters behind him. Another one, walking beside <em>Gaster</em> in a hurried phase while discussing the specifics of a new project. He stopped before reaching the door's censor. Staring at the spot where he stood during the time when he stormed out of the lab resenting everything that was done. </p><p>He hated these memories that plays like a mirage every time he visits within these accursed walls.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Sigh</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He stepped forward, letting the automated door slide open.</p><p>Sans saw Gaster's back welcome him with his hovering set of detached shadowy hands emitting dark auras as it held a chart and a pen afloat while the scientist survey the unit in front of him. Sans' eyelights then landed on the machine. It smaller than the one at True Lab but still bear resemblance with the insignia on his dog tag.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="gaster">Welcome back, Sans. Put on your lab coat.</span>" Gaster instructed.</p><p>"<span class="sans">i ain't doin' this. 'm leavin'.</span>" Sans declared, turning towards the door.</p><p>"<span class="gaster">Even if you do not wish to take part in this experiment, I will need you to fetch and return the specimen back to its room.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sans stopped as he scowled at the door. His eyelight thick with magic and his voice full of forewarn and annoyance.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans">listen. i don't wan' anythin' ta do with whateva' ya do 'ere. if ya need anythin' done, ya can just call paps.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Gaster didn't show any kind of reaction to his defiance. And even if he did, Sans would still leave the lab, consequences be damned. <em>He already made his decision clear before</em>.</p><p>Taking Gaster's silence, Sans advances towards the door one more time.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="gaster">Have you checked its SOUL?</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sans flinched, <s>his SOUL hummed faintly with an emotion he couldn't tell</s>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="gaster">I take it that you haven't yet. Bring it here and I will show you.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sans spun on the his heel to glare at the scientist <s>as his SOUL thrums slightly in agitation</s>. He has left you alone for so long that you were never brought up, not even once. <em>What does the he want now?</em> Gaster was looking at Sans with his slitted smile. It felt like a warning.. a dare. No. It was a challenge to see if he could stand by his claims. He didn't have to. He <em>shouldn't have to</em> but the insult that he'll be labeled as a <em>coward</em> like the scientist in front of him had him porting to your door.</p><p>..</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>knock knock</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The sound made you grunt as you stir awake from your painful slumber. You sigh into your sheets, convinced that you were just imagining things and willing yourself back to sleep.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>knock knock</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>There it was again</em>. You sat up weakly, staring blankly at the door. </p><p>..</p><p><br/>
</p><p>You're a little dizzy and your head is killing you but you still pushed yourself up and approached the source of the sound. When you were near enough, you took a deep breath and asked.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"W-Who's there?"</p><p>"<span class="sans">doris.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The voice sounded deep and dark, a little muffled by the barrier between the two of you.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Doris..?"</p><p>"<span class="sans">doris locked that's why 'm knockin'.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The voice answered again. <em>Oh!</em> You couldn't help it. You let surprised giggles slip out but quickly covered your mouth to shush yourself. A sharp beat of pain sent your hand shooting to your forehead as you wince when a soft click echoed from the door before it swung open.</p><p>What stood before you was Sans, his sockets closed and grin in a tight stretch. He strolled in before closing the door behind him and sitting on his chair in the middle of the room with his dog tag clinking as he moved.</p><p>..</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sans was... <em>quiet</em>. He was quiet before, but there will always be an atmosphere of playfulness or companionable silence. Today, he sat in hushed movements with air of foreboding hanging loosely around.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>You didn't miss the <em>hesitation</em> whenever his eyelights would pan over you before settling back to the floor.</p><p>..</p><p><br/>
</p><p>You didn't miss the fact that <em>he used the door</em> instead of just appearing wherever he pleases.</p><p>..</p><p><br/>
</p><p>And you most certainly did not miss his sigh that spelled <em>resignation</em> over something he's been contemplating about after he arrived.</p><p>..</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans">sayin' <em>have a nice day</em> 's friendly..</span>" </p><p><br/>
</p><p>He begun as he stood and paced towards you, slipping his hands into his pockets.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans">but sayin' <em>enjoy yer next 24 hours</em> 's threatenin', doncha' think?</span>" </p><p><br/>
</p><p>He continued as he stopped in front of you with his voided sockets and toothy grin. It was... <em>uncomfortable</em>, to say the least. You never saw him without his eyelights before. He looked more like a corpse now than a living skeleton and for once, his pun wasn't as funny. You stood in silence. You couldn't answer. Instead, you let your hands clasp by your chest, unsure of what to say.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans">gaster wants to see you, dollface.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Dollface? That's new.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sans offered his hand out to you. You looked at it then back to his face. The last bit of the skeleton's friendliness that you were unconsciously clinging to was gone, like it never existed in the first place. Like it never existed at all. It felt like you were back to being strangers but the nickname says otherwise. <em>What's going on?</em> You swallowed thickly as your brows furrow, the anxiety mixing with the ache that's been pulsating in your head.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Sans.. What's going on..?"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>His grin falls as his face turns into a frown.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans">nothin' ya should worry yer pretty 'lil head 'bout.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He grabbed your wrist and suddenly, you felt weightless as darkness filled your vision. At the corner of your eyes, you noticed a figure standing within the realm of the dark.</p><p>...</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>But before you could turn your gaze, you were back on solid ground, disoriented but alarmed.</p><p>As you regain your balance, you noticed that you are in a different location. It seem to have the same color scheme of metallic silver and red with that room you woke up to. It was too dark to be sure. <em>When was it?</em> You cautiously pan over the dimly lit surroundings, taking in the view of darkened corners, monitors and desks littered with papers and opened books.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="gaster">Hello.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Thump</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>You visibly flinched when you heard the voice behind you as your little hairs stand on end and your instincts roar for you to run away. The voice of the figure that plagues your nightmares.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>Gaster</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Th-Thump</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Your heart started racing as your blood runs cold and color drains from your face. <em>There's nothing to be afraid of</em>. You grit your teeth behind your closed lips as you felt yourself tremble. <em>There's nothing to be afraid of and yet..</em> You turn slowly, staring at the skeleton's abdomen before cautiously climbing your gaze to his eyelight. You wanted to run <em>but you couldn't move</em>. You wanted to hide <em>but you don't know where to</em>. Your mind was taken over by one thing.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fear.</strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>As dark thoughts numb your mind, you felt a gentle yet firm squeeze on your wrist, dispelling the dread like shattering glass.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Gasp</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The feeling grounded you. It felt like you were pulled out of the muck and you gasped desperately for air, calming your nerves and your racing heart. <em>Sans</em>. He was still with you. All those feelings made you forget he was still beside you. Your shoulders relaxed as you let out a hushed sigh. You could feel color slowly coming back to your features with just that simple gesture.</p><p>Gaster's eyelight glance towards Sans' hand making Sans withdraw it back into his pocket as he looks away. His eyelight lingers on him before turning his attention back to you.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="gaster">Without any further ado.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Gaster's detached black hands grabbed hold of your shoulders as he raise his right arm towards you. All those negative emotions that Sans chased out came rushing back as you try to jerk away but you were kept in place by these <em>hands</em> or by <em>fear</em>, you can't tell. You felt something crawling on your skin. Your eyes quickly fell to your body but there was nothing there that was touching you.</p><p>Suddenly, you feel something grip around you, pulling you <em>out</em>. It was a feeling similar to being dragged to somewhere you know only bad things await. You don't know what's going on but you know for sure that you shouldn't let it. <s>You can't let him pull it out</s>. You closed your eyes as you try to fight against this unknown force. It kept pulling but you kept fighting. It was a tug of war... <em>and you're losing</em>.</p><p>..</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Everything quieted down when a glow penetrated your lids, like time has stopped and only you exists in this world. You opened your eyes and saw the gentle white light of a heart-shaped orb in front of you. <em>What is this?</em> It rests in front your chest, swaying slightly as it stays afloat. The heart's glow was delicate and dim, like a <s>dying</s> candle light. It has hairline cracks on the middle and some at the edges as well. <s>It's been battered and used</s>. It looked as if with the faintest touch, the cracks will crawl and shatter the heart. <s>It looks pitiful</s>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Ping</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Before you could dwell more to its radiance, you were shaken when you felt something invasive took hold of you as the heart-shaped light was enclosed in a blue outline. <em>You couldn't move</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>You tried to struggle against it but your body won't listen, you couldn't even lift a finger. <em>It's getting harder to breath</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Your pupils shoot around to the corners of your eyes, trying to figure out what's happening. <em>You're chest rises and falls quicker by the second</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Your gaze landed on his slitted smile as his purple eyelight blazed with life. <em>Your vision blurs</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>And it hit you like a ton of bricks.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>He's doing this.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>You felt your knees go weak as you heaved for air. <em>Why can't I..?</em></p><p><br/>
</p><p>You saw the heart-shaped light drift towards him as you protests in silence. <em>Your consciousness is fading</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The last thing you saw was the ephemeral glow of white heart on top of Gaster's hand before everything faded to black.</p><p>...</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><br/>This chapter is tribute to another work. I hope everyone can tell ＾ω＾<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Other Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<br/><br/>Paths are carved while his emotions are in turmoil..</p>
<p>All hail the lonely King!</p>
<p>Blink not, fair child..</p>
<p>For all sins will reveal itself to you.<br/><br/>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<br/></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The glimmer of the white SOUL casts conspicuously on top of Gaster's palm as his ghostly appendages set your unconscious body on the apparatus that sat quietly behind the scientist. Gaster turned and headed towards a clean table with test tube racks and syringes, keeping the SOUL securely with him. On top of the table, he placed the SOUL within a small circular glass that's meant to stabilize and contain such samples. His thrill made evident by his bright red eyelight and growing slitted smile as he stare at the glow of the culmination of your being.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">gaster.</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The scientist didn't respond.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">why is-- </span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Sans was stunned silent when Gaster turned to face him as Sans recognizes the look on his face. That thrilled smile and flaring eyelight. It was the same look that Gaster had when he first laid his sockets on a human. <em>There won't be an answer</em>. The same look when he received the authority to spearhead the development of weaponry and defense against humanity. <em>And there's no stopping him</em>.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"Y/N"</p>
<p>LV ??<br/>
HᎮ ??/??<br/>
ɛጀP: 0</p>
<p>ᏗT 3<br/>
DᎦ 1</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>White SOUL and distorted stats.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">i checked 'er SOUL like ya asked and nothin' good will eva' come if ya meddle with SOULs like hers!</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Sans bellowed as his fists tighten in his pockets in frustration. Gaster didn't answer, instead he turned his head and gazed back at the white SOUL, his smile and the shine from his eyelight looked animated, like how it is when they were still young. Sans's shoulders fell as shadows formed on his face.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sigh</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>He ported out of the lab, leaving you at the hands of the dark.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BANG</em>
</p>
<p>Papyrus walked out from the kitchen after hearing the front door.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"<span class="papyrus">BROTHER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! YOU SHOULD BE GONE FOR AT LEAST TWO NIGHTS! WHAT HAPPENED?!</span>"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Papyrus stood beside his brother while tapping his finger on his humerus as Sans looked up at him. Despite the fact that Sans was older, Papyrus towered over him. Sans smirk as Papyrus' voice ringed within his skull along with, <em>Sans dare say it</em>, a worried look on his brother's face.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><em>Since very young, Papyrus always had a loud voice which was never an issue within the skeleton household. But after being assigned as the Commander of the Royal Guard, Sans could swear his brother became louder than he was before. And besides his volume, his brother is notorious for his ruthlessness, brutality and very short temper</em>.</p>
<p>
  <em>Now, being someone in command at a place ruled by violence, it wouldn't be a wonder that his brother with a short fuse could get himself into trouble... and sometimes, more trouble than the youngest could handle. Whenever those times come, Sans would always take out the trash and make sure to leave everything so clean, even Gaster won't be able to find anything.<em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Sans walks towards the couch, throwing his leather jacket on the floor, as Papyrus stalks closely behind him.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"<span class="papyrus">BROTHER!!</span>"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Now that Sans thought about it, it was because of his stealthy way of disposing '<em>treacherous garbage</em>', as the King put it, and his ability to check SOULs without engaging in battle, that he was given a title, <em>a fancy name for someone who wipes other people's ass</em>.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sigh</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Sans collapsed face-down on the couch, his voice muffled by the cushions.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">everythin's fine.</span>"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He answered as his hand waves dismissively. Sans didn't see the dissatisfaction on Papyrus' face when his brother turned and headed outside, slamming the door behind him.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The clink of ice in the shot glass swallows the phantom noise of bantering and laughter by the other patrons behind him. His dog tag tinkles as he raise and down the liquid in a single gulp before putting the glass back on the counter. Sans eyelights linger on the surface he's leaning on as his thoughts were set adrift.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What used to be a smooth and well-kept wooden counter is now rotting and splintered. Broken pieces of chairs and tables are scattered about while shards of glass dug deep against the walls of the bar. This place became a total wreck after Grillby left for the surface. And idiots who had a -heh- bone to pick with the fire elemental thrashed the place to their heart's content.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Sans has been spending his time in the rundown establishment, wasting his days away. He pulled the bottle closer to fill his empty glass again. The sound of the liquid falling into the small cup sent his mind back to the times when the fiery bartender filled it for him without being asked. He stared at the shot before the humorless silence formed a smirk on his face.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">heh. good times.</span>"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gulp</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He placed the empty glass back down, his thoughts started to linger towards you. <em>It's been a few days since he last saw you</em>. The memory of you gulping down his sour cream like there was no tomorrow made him snicker. He's used to the sour and bitter taste of his spiked condiment but you.. <em>he wonders how did that taste for you</em>. Slowly, his memory progressed to your arms over his shoulders as you pull him closer. The light coming from him lit up the dreary place. For once, he's thankful that the bar is already deserted. He hurriedly filled his glass and gulp down the content to soothe his nerves from the unexpected memory as his dog tag dangle noisily on his chest.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Sans grunted. His skull was still glowing, from the alcohol or from the memory, he don't really want to know. <em>He should visit you</em>. Your dazed expression and lips that looked so soft and enticing..</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thrum</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He felt himself flinch. He immediately grabbed and chugged the bottle to calm himself. His dog tag glinted in the light of skull as he settles the empty bottle down on the counter. <em>Maybe..</em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>..</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"<span class="gaster">Greetings to Your Majesty, King Asgore.</span>"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Gaster hails, as he bow down with his arm over his chest, before King Asgore who sat menacingly on his throne. The King did not respond. His fierce red eyes look up and down on the scientist. His silence bear no suggestion of what is in his demented mind. Gaster didn't dare to move or change his pose. He is waiting for his King to address him.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>His Majesty is always like this when receiving guests, he silently watches his subjects tremble before him but Gaster didn't tremble. As a matter of fact, he is used to this. The cretins who foolishly moved to change their posture or even look up at the King, before His Majesty allows them to, were dismissed almost immediately. Their remains served useful to fertilize the soil.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"<strong>Gaster.</strong>"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Gaster didn't move and kept his head bowed.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"<span class="gaster">Yes, my King.</span>"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"A very interesting news has reached me recently."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Asgore tapped his claw on the armrest of his throne.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"A rat found its way into the Underground and is now staying at <em>your</em> lab. <strong>D</strong><strong>are to explain?</strong>"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Gaster could feel the King's magic increase the pressure within the room and to the adjacent halls. He could almost see His Majesty's power radiate like the black sun and eat away his subjects' composure, as silhouettes trembled within the shadows.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After the loss of his children, King Asgore lost his mind. He declared the law "Kill or be Killed" to strengthen his citizens and prepare them for battle. For one day, he will declare war against the surface and reclaim his land. Six human SOULs were already in our possession and only one remains, freedom was almost upon us.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But, the King's SOUL became very unstable when Her Highness died at the hands of the seventh SOUL. He locked himself within his chambers which sparked a period of unrest. The Royal Guards had their work cut out for them to suppress coup and ease the worries of the citizens. Everyone was afraid that our dear King may have already fallen down and will soon dust away.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Suddenly, His Majesty came out of his hiding and addressed his people.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>HUMANITY WILL PAY!<strong></strong></strong></em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The King declared as he rally the monsters and decimated the surface around Mt. Ebott. Gaster, the Royal Scientist and Alphys, the Genius of Robotics, created a powerful machine that rendered human technology completely useless within its range. With the power of magic and technology far more advance than that of humanity's, monsterkind was able to assert their place back to the surface once more.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Now, the tyrant King sat menacingly on his throne with his eyes on the scientist. One wrong move, one wrong look.. someone won't be leaving the palace alive. Thus, Gaster remained still as his eyelight lingers at the shadows behind the pillars. The sight of yellow made him smirk before his gaze return to the floor.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"<span class="gaster">My King, it is true that I am keeping a human specimen within my lab.</span>"</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>With his honest confession, the pressure eased a bit as the build up magic slowly dissipates.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"<span class="gaster">And I already have plans to let Your Majesty know of my current projects while using it.</span>"</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"Must you keep the filth alive? You only need the SOUL."</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Gaster raised his gaze to meet the King's glare with his slitted smile.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"<span class="gaster">I'm afraid, this one must be kept alive.</span>"</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Gaster knew that looking up may be seen as an aggression against the King however there was no other way to get the severity of his point across.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"I suppose having a <em>white</em> SOUL does make one human special."</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Though the King's magic in the surroundings has lessen, his sinister red orbs shone brightly in the shadows of his face. The tension is high and Gaster could feel his sweat forming on his skull. He didn't expect the King to be aware of your SOUL's color. The lizard may not be that dull-witted after all.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The King was examining him, searching for any clue of his real intentions. But the scientist just kept smiling as friendly as his features allow.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>..</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The King sighed.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"Provide me the full documentation of your project on your next appointment. <strong>Leave out not a single detail.</strong>"</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Gaster lowered his gaze back to the floor.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"<span class="gaster">As you wish, Your Majesty.</span>"</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>King Asgore did not respond for a few moments, but when he did, his voice became lower by an octave.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"I hope there won't be further... <em>misunderstandings</em> from here on. After all, <strong>you</strong> who have <em>forsaken your own name</em> must know your place."</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The scientist's smile faltered for a second as the King watched him closely. He, then turned his head, dismissing the skeleton before him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"You may leave."</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Gaster closed his sockets as he straighten his posture. He lowered his hand before turning on his heel and heads towards the exit of the throne room.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>As footsteps echo within the palace halls, his mind returned to the story of the King.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><em>Many say that the King's mind was consumed by fear of loss. While others claim he drowned in his own hatred towards humanity. But some beg to differ.</em><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There are whispers that say it was not Fear nor Hate that ruined the King. Despair, after all, is the scariest of them all...<br/>
It succeeds where Hate and Fear fail. It haunts and pulls you down. Its attacks are targeted to everything that you may hold dear. Destroying your most precious possessions, one after the other.. until nothing remains.<br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hate is aggressive and Fear jumps at every opportunity.<br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>While Despair is patient.. It will blind you with your own misery and make sure you have already lost everything before you realize it was even there.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Without any evidence... One can only speculate on what really happened to the mind of the lonely King...</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sans used a shortcut to land inside your room and quickly looked around. He noticed the unmade bed and leftover supplies on the table but no sign of you anywhere. <em>Are you still with Gaster?</em> That thought made him grit his teeth. Sans doesn't want anything to do with Gaster's experiments but he enjoyed his time with you enough for him to actively seek your company.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Annoyed, he entered another shortcut to the halls leading to the lab. He never directly shortcut in there anymore. <em>Not after that time</em>. When he was about to step near the censor's reach, he heard footsteps coming from behind him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sans turned and saw Papyrus approaching him and following closely behind, <strong>you</strong>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">hey.</span>"</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Papyrus stopped in front of him and you stopped behind his brother, your untidy hair covering a portion of your face.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">where did ya take 'er?</span>"</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sans asks, cocking his boney brow as he examine your body. <em>Your body looked a little pink but no obvious wound, good</em>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"<span class="papyrus">I TOOK IT TO BE CLEANED. IT WAS SO DISGUSTING, IT STUNK UP THE WHOLE PLACE!</span>"</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sans felt his eyelights extinguish when he caught sight of your eyes.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tug</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>He couldn't take his sockets away. You looked fine physically but your eyes looked dull and empty, completely lifeless. <em>He shouldn't have left you with him</em>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"<span class="papyrus">WHAT'S THE MATTER?</span>"</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">bro, did ya see what gaster do ta 'er?</span>"</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"<span class="papyrus">YES. HE CHIPPED ITS SOUL WHILE THE THING SCREAMED LIKE THE HUMANS I INTERROGATED. I RECOMMENDED IT TO BE GAGGED BUT..</span>"</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Papyrus crossed his arms.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"<span class="papyrus">IT SEEMS BROTHER DID NOT HEAR ME OVER ITS SCREECHING.</span>"</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>He chipped your SOUL. He took a piece out of a <em>living SOUL</em>, <strong>out of you</strong>. Sans felt his magic spike but suppressed it. He doesn't need his younger brother questioning him over this.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">where is Gaster?</span>"</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"<span class="papyrus">HE WAS CALLED TO HAVE AN AUDIENCE WITH THE KING. HE SHOULD BE BACK AFTER A FEW HOURS.</span>"</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Feeling his self-control slipping, Sans immediately ported out of the lab. He needs to calm himself.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>..</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Deep within the thick woods of Snowdin, far from the roads that lead to the towns. His breaths carried quiet growls as his bones shook. His gaze bore rage he couldn't understand. The image of his manic slitted smile sent his left socket flaring into life, the tails of magic crawled across his skull in a form similar to electricity and the sudden surge of his power scorched the snow and trees around him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">tch.</span>"</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sans walked towards one of the blackened tree and leaned against it as he search for his cigar. He found it at the front pocket of his leather jacket and lit it up using his magic. He took deep breaths, savoring each and every intake while watching the smoke fade away.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Tug</strong></em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sans' hand shot up to his chest, gripping the fabric of his white shirt.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"Sans? What's wrong?"</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sans looked over to his worried Soulmate and noticed he must've looked uncomfortable. Without wasting a second, he brought up his well-practiced smile.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">nothing, -----.</span>"</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"Really? You look nervous.. Are you alright?"</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"<span class="sans">really. i'm fine.</span>"</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"You've been spacing out a lot recently. Are you sure you're okay?"</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sans felt guilty. While his SOUL does feel content and happy when he's together with -----, his mind couldn't stop worrying about you. He haven't been spending enough time with ----- and yet, he keeps wondering what else he could do to find you. <s>How greedy can he be?</s> <em>He knows you're still alive</em>. <s>He just felt it from the thin thread that you two share</s>. <em>Maybe he can use this to track you</em>. <s>The bond that he was supposed to severe a long time ago</s>. <em>Find you and make sure you're safe</em>. <s>To clear his conscience</s>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"Sans?"</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sans was shaken from his thoughts. <em>He's doing it again</em>. He chuckled nervously as he slip his hands into his hoodie's pockets.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"<span class="sans"><em>tibia</em> honest, maybe i need a nap.</span>"</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"Oh! I could also use a nap. Let's go together~?"</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>-----'s sweet voice turned into a purr as she leans closer to the skeleton. His SOUL hummed happily as his skull lit up with tints of blue. Maybe he'll put ----- to sleep first before he heads to the lab. No need to hurry... <em>for now</em>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>His dog tag clinks as he bring the cigar to his teeth.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sigh</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sans has... always hated his brother.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>His perfect genius brother who is the renowned Royal Scientist of the Underground. <em>His brother who never showed any weaknesses</em>. His brother who's notorious for his biological experimentation and SOUL research. <em>His brother who always worked and barely slept</em>. His brother whose presence is filled with indifference and foreboding. <em>His brother who had to mature faster for his little brothers and broke the last cinnabun in half, handing each piece over to him and Paps</em>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>..</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But Sans <strong>hated himself</strong> more..</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>He hated how he dragged little Papyrus outside with him while their brother was away. He hated how he left Papyrus to play alone <em>just so he can wander</em>. He hated how he returned too late, <em>only to hear his baby brother's broken screams for help</em>. He hated how dust fell from him while Papyrus wailed within his arms <em>as he shields him from the blows</em>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>But what he hated the most was the <strong>deafening crack</strong> of his brother's skull.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>His brother, <em>who was barely out of his own stripes</em>, fought <strong>tooth and nail</strong> to defend him and Papyrus against the power-hungry monsters of the Underground. He hated that the only thing he did, back then, was to <em>block Papyrus' vision</em> from the <strong>deathly brawl</strong>. He hated how <em>shaken</em> he was, watching <strong>his brother's dusts mix with the other monsters'</strong> in the air. He hated... how <em>Wingdings</em> asked him and Paps if they were okay while he laid down on the snow, <strong>looking like he'll dust any second</strong>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>He could still remember little Papyrus' curled and trembling form, silently whimpering in his sleep, hoping his older brothers wouldn't hear his sobs. Sans always held Papyrus close during those painful nights. He knows Papyrus will never forgive himself after what happened. He could tell that whenever his little brother looks at <em>Gaster</em>, the faintest sign of guilt lingers within his eyelights.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Papyrus blames himself <strong>when he should be blaming him</strong>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The cracks on their brother's skull and the permanently blind right socket is nothing but a grim reminder of his <em>selfishness</em> and <em>naiveté</em> on that wistful day.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sigh</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sans buried the memories back to the pit of his mind as he leans on the scorched tree, puffing a cigar between his phalanges. He was pulled out from his thoughts when his phone vibrated, signaling a new message. Sans took out his phone and saw Gaster's name flash on the screen, calling him back to the lab. He took one last breath from the narcotic stick before throwing the stub into the snow and walking away.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    </em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    </strong></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <br/>
    <em>
      <br/>
      <em>
        <br/>
      </em>
      <br/>
    </em>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
</strong><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><br/>Ahh~! Poor Gorey... No matter the AU, he's always left to rot on his own.</p>
<p>Goatdad needs more love ༶ඬ༝ඬ༶</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<br/><br/>A memory coming back to life..<br/><br/><br/>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><br/>Special thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakyfox55/pseuds/Sneakyfox55">Sneakyfox55</a> for providing the scene how it actually went down when Sans broke the news to Reader~! She's been nothing but supportive and very understanding whenever I ask for her help! Thank you so much for bearing with me so far, Sneaky!<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The clock on the wall ticked quietly, filling the suffocating silence of the room. The world itself seemed to pause as his words ring over and over in your head..</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>It was only a matter of time...</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Throb</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em><span class="sans">i found my soulmate.</span></em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Throb</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You don’t know what he was expecting from you—but whatever it was, it wasn’t what you are giving him right now. His grin twitched, more so than before.</p>
<p>He didn’t meet your gaze and it made your heart hurt even more. He couldn’t even bother to look at you.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“<span class="sans">...she’s... nice.</span>”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You should have asked him for her name. Asked him what she was like exactly, other than just 'nice'.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You bet she was <i>nice</i>. You bet she was just <strong>great</strong>, <i>perfect for him</i>. <s>Unlike you</s>.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>No.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>No, she probably...</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>She's probably better for him. It wasn’t like you didn’t know this could happen.</p>
<p>It wasn’t her fault, right?</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><em>You should have known better</em>.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>So you smiled.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“I’m glad.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Sans just stared at you, in return. He looked sadder than you expected him to be—like somehow, this wasn’t what he actually wanted.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“<span class="sans">i’m sorry.</span>”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>He said in a choked-up voice you’d only heard a few times before. You didn’t know why he was so upset. You weren’t. He’d be happy now, <s>without you</s>. <em>You’re never worth it</em>.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Why did he even bother?</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Didn’t he know what it’d—</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>No.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>No. It was your fault, for expecting this to work. You rise to your feet.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“I’ll be here.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>He looked up at you, confused. So you waved your hand at the door, mostly for symbolism.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“You want to get to know her, don’t you?”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You didn’t want to be here anymore. You want him to get out. You wanted...</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“<span class="sans">i’m sorry.</span>”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Then he disappeared.</p>
<p>You closed your eyes as you fight back your tears—first pained ones, then angry ones. You were feeling many things, at the moment.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><em>Fury</em>.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><em>Sadness</em>.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><em>Despair</em>.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><em><strong>Pain</strong></em>.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Each one made your soul ache. You're burning inside. You wanted Sans to be happy.</p>
<p>You still do.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But what about you?</em>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Throb</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Throb</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Throb</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>..</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>⚐︎🕆︎☼︎  ❄︎✋︎💣︎☜︎  ✋︎💧︎  ☼︎🕆︎☠︎☠︎✋︎☠︎☝︎  ⚐︎🕆︎❄︎</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>... The voice spoke so near yet sounded so far. You couldn't see anything that you figured, you must've closed your eyes at some point. You tried to open your eyes but instead, felt the gentle pressure from the fingers covering them.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Throb</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>✋︎🕯︎💣︎  💧︎⚐︎☼︎☼︎✡︎</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Mouth agape, you struggled to make sense of what's going on. You know you're no longer in your home. You couldn't see. You couldn't move. Only the strange voice and <em>pain</em> filling your senses.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Throb</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>☟︎☜︎  👎︎✋︎👎︎☠︎🕯︎❄︎  ☹︎✋︎💧︎❄︎☜︎☠︎</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What is he saying?</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Throb</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>✋︎  🕈︎✋︎☹︎☹︎  ☟︎☜︎☹︎🏱︎  ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎  🕈︎✋︎❄︎☟︎  ❄︎☟︎☜︎  🏱︎✌︎✋︎☠︎</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Suddenly, you can feel the pain easing away as warmth slowly replace the aches in your chest. The memory of him slowly dissolving back into the darkness along with all your emotions. Your shoulders fell and relief came from the release of a burden you didn't know you carry.</p>
<p>..</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Th-Thump</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You're a blank sheet, yet again. </p>
<p>If this was for better or for worse, you can't really tell anymore..</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Th-Thump</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>☜︎✞︎☜︎☼︎✡︎❄︎☟︎✋︎☠︎☝︎  🕈︎✋︎☹︎☹︎  👌︎☜︎  ☼︎☜︎✞︎☜︎✌︎☹︎☜︎👎︎  💧︎⚐︎⚐︎☠︎</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thump</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>☝︎⚐︎  👌︎✌︎👍︎😐︎  ☞︎⚐︎☼︎  ☠︎⚐︎🕈︎</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thump</em>
</p>
<p>..</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><br/>I want to apologize for this VERY short chapter but I have a good reason for it!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So as I was writing and rewriting the chapters for this fic, it always felt wrong.. like some kind of element is missing!</p>
<p>( Yes, I know that the element called "talent" is missing but that's not what I'm talking about here! (╯°▽°)╯ ┻━┻ )</p>
<p>And yet, I kept writing and publishing these chapters that felt off...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then it hit me!</p>
<p><strong>THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A HAPPY TWIST!!</strong> (◯Δ◯∥)</p>
<p>And I made the story progress so much but didn't develop the characters enough for their personalities to solidify! (at least this is how I feel about my work) There's not enough talking going! ಠ_ಠ</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So! I've decided that I should change some stuff.. I don't know how it'll turn out yet and I'm still conflicted if it's okay to keep piling chapters in this series but it's something worth a try! (　･`ω･´)</p>
<p>The updates may come slower but I promise you that after this chapter, I will not release an update that didn't fill that missing thing!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And no, this is not a hiatus notice.. just a short chapter with a VERY long author's blabber on the notes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. i got you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<br/><br/>Sans is still trying..<br/><br/>"i got you, sweetheart"<br/><br/><br/>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<br/></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans">hey, al</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>His rich baritone voice sounded louder in the tiny room, making Alphys jerk from her seat in front of the machine she was working on. She quickly pushed herself away from her desk and turned to him. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"S-Sans?!"</p><p>"<span class="sans">found anything yet?</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sans, with his signature blue hoodie and lax posture, walked towards the scientist while his eyelights look around the room.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"A-About that..."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Alphys averted her gaze and started rubbing her hands together in a way that screamed her nervousness.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"I-I fed the data into machine like you instructed.. a-and the machine was able to pick up massive waves from di-diverse sources.."</p><p>"<span class="sans"><em>diverse sources</em>?</span>"</p><p>"Y-Yes!"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Alphys perked up and turned back to the machine before typing rapidly on the keyboard while the screen pulls up tables, graphs and analysis one by one. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"I-I tried to read and locate the source of the waves by breaking it down from point A, the start of the climb, to point B, the peak of the wave. I-I did the math over and over again b-but something didn't add up s-so I tried a different approach and it turned out that-that the machine wasn't reading a-a single burst of-.. b-bond frequency... b-but rather the unison of i-identical SOUL signatures which o-occurred at a single event."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The monitor zoomed at the peak of a wave of the graph. Labels and descriptions appeared as soon as the image settles and Alphys reached towards the screen to point at a particular thick line.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"H-Here."</p><p>"<span class="sans">have you tried retracting from the encounter point?</span>"</p><p>"Y-Yes.. B-But the feed stopped before I could... A-And using only the data we gathered so far wasn't enough."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Alphys turned to Sans with a grin and her overbite in prominent display.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"S-Sans, d-do you know what this means?! W-We might be l-looking at t-the possible pr-proof of the existence of a-alternate realities! I-I know it's too soon to say a-a-a-and there's a lot of tests to do be-before we can determine if this hypothesis is correct but-but this is truly amazing! Where did you get those data?!"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sans, seemed so lost in his own thoughts while reading the displayed information on the screen with an unreadable expression, didn't answer.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"S-Sans..?"</p><p>"<span class="sans">... my bond..</span>"</p><p>"Your.. bond? You mean with -----?"</p><p>"<span class="sans">no. y/n.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Alphys' grin disappeared as her brows furrowed.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Y-Y/N? Who's that?"</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The door of the skeleton brothers' home slammed open loudly.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans">pap!</span>"</p><p>"<span class="papyrus">SANS? WHAT'S WRONG, BROTHER?</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Papyrus' head peeked from the kitchen, alerted by the loud noise. Sans approached his brother while inhaling heavy breaths.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans">pap, do you remember y/n?</span>"</p><p>"<span class="papyrus">Y/N? IS THAT YOUR NEW FRIEND, BROTHER? DID YOU INVITE THEM FOR DINNER?</span>"</p><p>"What's going on?"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>----- called out as she made her way to the stairs from Sans' room. Papyrus went into the living room while drying his hands with his apron.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="papyrus">BROTHER, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHY ARE YOU IN SUCH A RUSH?</span>"</p><p>"Who's Y/N?"</p><p>"<span class="papyrus">I BELIEVE THAT'S SANS' NEW FRIEND! THOUGH... I'M NOT QUITE SURE WHY HE ASKED ME IF I KNEW THEM. MAYBE THEY MENTIONED ME TO MY BROTHER! AND SINCE EVERYONE KNOWS THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IT'S NO WONDER THAT MY NAME WILL POP AT ANY CONVERSATION! NYEHEHEHEHEHEH...</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Papyrus proudly claimed with a bright smile and a sparkle from his sockets before turning back to his brother.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="papyrus">ISN'T THAT RIGHT, BROTHER?</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>But he was already gone..</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sans pressed the doorbell of a quaint and moderately-sized home with cute sandy yellow walls. While he waits, his mind recalled the conversation he had with Alphys as he glares at the ground.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"Y/N? Who's that?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alphys suddenly gasped as her claws cover her snout.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sans, a-a-are you bo-bonded with s-s-s-someone else?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"<span class="sans">yes, with y/n. she spent a lot of time with you, undyne and paps. movie nights, weekly girls' day-out and bi-monthly getaways.</span>"</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sans glared at Alphys, not out of anger, but rather out of confusion. What's with her? <s>She's talking like she doesn't know you</s>. He expected her to be shocked that you're <strong>still</strong> bonded, sure, but for her to be bewildered about your existence is unsettling. Her claws fidgeted with one another as she stares at him, confused and lost.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"S-Sans.. I-I-I-I haven't met... t-this Y/N person.."</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He felt words get stuck in his throat as he watched Alphys shrink back into her chair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"<span class="sans">alphys... who are we looking for right now? i'm sure you heard the news from undyne and by extension, my brother.</span>"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"U-Umn.."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"<span class="sans">do you remember why we are here? what started all this?</span>"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh! Uh.. Y-You asked me to help you i-input the data you gave me earlier.. I-I think.."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"<span class="sans">that file i gave you... there should've been a name there.</span>"</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alphys rummaged through her desk and pulled out a folder. She checked the contents and handed the file to Sans.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"T-There's no name indicated in that file, Sans.. J-Just information about a SOUL signature a-a-and instructions.."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"<span class="sans">can you identify whose SOUL signature this is?</span>"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I-I tried but.."</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sans was shaken from his thoughts when the door creaked open and revealed beautiful pristine white fur under a pretty purple sundress.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Sans?"</p><p>"<span class="sans">hey, tori. is the kid home?</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>As if on cue, Frisk peeked from behind the goat monster. Toriel moved aside to let him in and watched her child motion for him to follow them into their room. Shrugging the encounter as something private between the two, Toriel closed the front door and proceeded back to the couch to continue her reading.</p><p>Sans closed the bedroom door behind him with a click after following Frisk inside.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans">so..</span> "</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Frisk turned to face him gracefully, <s>almost playfully</s>. An <em>innocent smile</em> and orbs shining faintly in <strong>red</strong>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="chara">Hello, comedian.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sans' sockets widen, devoid of his eyelights. His posture became tense when it hit him like a ton of bricks. He thought they were gone. He was almost convinced they were gone. He never saw any sign of them since they left the Underground years ago. The manic human child of the Monarch that led the extinction of the monsterkind in some timelines. He felt his magic spike, reflecting the uneasiness that gathered within his SOUL as their name echo in his head.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>Chara</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>What are they doing here? What do they want? If they're the one who's here...</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans">where's frisk?</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>A dark room filled with torture tools and metal instruments that hang decoratively on the walls. You struggled against him <em>with your tattered clothes and quivering form</em>. You were afraid of what he could do to you.. <em>of what he will do to you</em> once he gets his way. <em>Fresh cuts and bruises adorned your skin</em>. The pain scares you.. but the thought of being dragged back to <strong>that place</strong> scares you more. <em>You're done 'trusting'</em>. Eyes filled with fiery conviction and SOUL pulsing with vigor, you set your mind in absolute defiance. They're not going to get their way anymore.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>A week of noncompliance, he held you down and attached a metal bracelet on your wrist.</p><p>As soon as the latch locks, the small light on the bracelet started blinking. You felt something <em>slither</em> around your entire being, sending shivers down your spine. It felt <em>disgusting</em>. It felt <em>nasty</em> and <em>violating</em>. It was so nauseating to the point that you heaved.</p><p>You don't know what it was but you knew that it's making you uncomfortable. It's taking something from you <strong>again</strong>. <em>They already took so much from you, what more do they want?!</em> You're not going to stay still and let them.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>With the need to take it off and fearful apprehension growing in your chest, you immediately pried the bracelet off but the latch won't budge. You opted to slide it off instead, but it fitted close to your wrist. <em>You tried, nonetheless</em>. You pulled and pulled until you felt your skin <strong>tear</strong> and bleed. <em>You didn't stop</em>. The pain was <strong>intense</strong>, but your resolve to defy them rang <em>louder</em> than any bells in your head. <em>You can't stop</em>. You hoped that the dripping blood will make it slippery. <em>You willed yourself not to stop</em>. This is a matter of <em>life</em> and <em>death</em>...</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>You've fought him for this long, you're not going to give in now.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He watched you and stopped only when he noticed that you're about to smash the device against the floor. He decided he had seen enough. He told you to stop and stand in attention..</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>... and to your surprise, <strong>you did</strong>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>A month</em> after he <em>gave</em> you the bracelet, you found yourself still able to struggle against him, welcoming your nights with new bruises and cuts. You know he enjoys tormenting you. <strong>You noticed it</strong>. That <em>wide grin</em> on his face when he 'disciplines' you. The <em>insults and humiliation</em> he puts you through to get a rise out of you. He controlled you once, <em>why won't he just do it again?</em> You stopped prying the bracelet off. The thought would pass your mind, but be forgotten just as quickly, swallowed by the numbing emptiness in your chest. When the night fell, you curled into a ball at the corner of this dark chamber, keeping your body warm while the moonlight sneaks in from the tiny barred window near the ceiling.</p><p>It was the small window you used to contemplate how to reach, but gave up after noticing the bars sealing you in. You tried to scream for help but only snickers and taunting encouragement from the tall skeleton returned your pleas. Soon, it grew pointless to waste your voice on both deaf and mocking ears.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>You stopped counting the days after <em>two months</em>. The fire of hope grew dimmer and the strength to struggle left you as time passes by.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>You stopped shouting back</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>You stopped moving</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>You stopped eating</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><strong>You stopped fighting</strong>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>What's the point?</em>
</p><p>You'll never get out of here, so you stopped. No matter how much he hurt or threaten you, you didn't reward him with a reaction. Your eyes became dull and your SOUL thrummed weaker by the second. You just... gave up.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>And soon, he did too.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>You were lying on the floor, waiting for death to claim you when someone gently brushed your hair off your face. You felt someone lay you on your back and felt their arms snake beneath your legs and rear before lifting you, resting your head on their chest as the gentle bounce of their careful steps rock you. Their touch was tender and mindful... <strong>but you're not going to fall for it again</strong>. They're <em>taking you back</em>. Taking you to that <em>cursed place</em>. Taking you to <em><strong>him</strong></em>. You suddenly thrashed until they lose their grip on your body and you fell hard on the floor.</p><p>You grit your teeth while you use the last of your strength to push yourself up, but only managing to push your face slightly away from the ground. With trembling limbs, you steeled yourself, gathering the courage to bite your tongue.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans"><em>dollface</em>.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>No.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>You opened your eyes and turned your gaze up. It's <em>him</em>, arms reaching out towards you.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><strong>TRAITOR</strong>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Your eyes felt hot as the blinding light of the sky floods your vision. Tears gathering while you will your glare to hurt the monster who <em>tricked</em> you.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>He has the nerve to show himself to you after what he's done. After what he let them do!</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Your SOUL quivered, filled with <s>the familiar</s> <strong>bitterness</strong> and <strong>betrayal</strong>. <em><s>The person you bonded with</s></em>. The person you <strong>believed in</strong>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <s>I trusted you!</s>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>You wanted to shout at him, tell him off. You don't want him to <em>touch you</em>, to be anywhere <em>near you</em>. You want him to know how <strong>disgusted</strong> you are that you <em>trusted</em> someone like him. He manipulated you into believing that he was a <em>friend</em>, <strong>your friend</strong>. <em><s>I love you!</s></em></p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>HOW COULD YOU!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>But you couldn't form the words. The light on the bracelet shining steadily. Your mind ran a mile, but your body stayed silent and unmoving.</p><p>Frustrated with yourself, you found your consciousness slipping as he held you close to his chest. <s><em>You could almost feel his SOUL</em></s>. His <strong>unwanted</strong> warmth <s>that you missed so much</s> relaxing you, lulling you to sleep. <s><em>It almost feels like he really cares</em></s>. You're fighting against it, <s>against yourself feeling safe within his arms</s>. You're not going to get tricked again. You're not going to give in. You fought to keep your eyes open, afraid to wake up <em>back in the lab and strapped into something again...</em> <em>back under a microscope</em>... <em><strong>back at their mercy</strong></em>.</p><p>You heard him mumble something, but exhaustion has already taken over your senses. Sleep slowly won against your resolve as a tear rolls down your face.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><br/>Yes, I know! I said I'll update when I get a firm grip on that 'something' that I feel like this fic is missing and guess what...<br/><br/>With fingers crossed, I want to believe I got the gist of it.. I'll try it out.<br/><br/>I also added font style for the characters! Yey!<br/><br/><br/>Criticize me at the comment section so I can improve! (・ω&lt;)<br/><br/><br/>Special thanks to both <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GluttonyBiscuits">GluttonyBiscuits</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakyfox55/pseuds/Sneakyfox55">Sneakyfox55</a> for beta-reading and always giving me the time of the day!<br/><br/>I love these two people! (灬♥ω♥灬)<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Obstacles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<br/><br/>The Skeleton brothers' decisions...<br/>And the confrontation with the demonic child.<br/><br/><br/>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IT WAS ALMOST A MONTH~!!!! WOW!!! LOOK HOW LONG I'VE LEFT THIS STORY ALONE!!!</p><p>So many things happened in my life and it was looking too good to be true and my suspicions were right. Everything WAS too good to be true! Thank goodness I was prepared for the downfall. I had a glimpse of what I've always wanted and circumstances took it away from me! Some people even showed how desperate they can be to save their own skin!! This is why this world doesn't have a Papyrus and I'm thankful! Papy is too good to be here in this hell!!!</p><p> </p><p>I'm so sorry for my ranting.</p><p>Hey! It's Undertale's 5th Anniversary last September 15 and I missed it! Wow~! All the bad stuff keeps piling up....</p><p>SO!</p><p>I decided to pull an all-nighter and draw a fanart to celebrate the occasion! I added it at the bottom of the chap! :D</p><p>Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>You're awake</em>.</p><p>You could feel the weight of the thick fabric you're wearing, cushioning your body as you lean against a stiff surface. You could smell the dampness in the air and hear the subtle sound of flowing water. You're awake and against all urges springing within you, you don't open your eyes. Nothing good ever comes when you do. It was the pattern. You wake up from a comfortable sleep in a foreign place then it'll promise nothing but pain. It's all you've experienced. It's all you remember. So just for a little bit, you wanted peace and comfort... and safety from the world.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>But you know you're not going to last long.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The darkness behind your eyelids reminds you too much of the nightmares you experienced. The blood and steel. The hits and bruises. You tremble a little as you struggle to keep the bubbling fear inside you from bursting out. You tremble a little as your mind whispers a promise of another torment waiting for you in the waking world. You tremble a little more.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Then, you felt a hand gently touch your cheek.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Your eyes shoot open as your body scrambles away from whatever was touching you until your back hits a wall. You're trembling... panting and sweating, like you've exhausted yourself from an activity you don't remember. Your palms touched the wet floor as it supports your weight but you didn't notice that. No. You're focus was on something else. You blinked your blurred vision away and recognition slowly floods your mind. There's a person in front of you.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>Sans</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He was kneeling with voided sockets and a gloved hand up in a stilled motion. He wasn't moving, like a pause button has been pressed to halt all of his actions. You stare into his sockets, waiting for him or for anything to happen. But moments have passed and some more, he's still motionless.</p><p>One moment, you started to think maybe he's unconscious but that wouldn't make any sense so you keep your guard up. You couldn't keep your eyes from wandering though. Behind him seems like some bright place, you think that must be the way out. On your back and one side were walls while above you is a concaved ceiling. With the occasional sound of people and the flowing water from the big canal a meter or two away from you, it's safe to say you're under a bridge.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Your gaze returned to Sans and noticed that he's watching you with those red lights that acted like pupils in his sockets. You almost jumped in surprise but caught yourself before you did. You cautiously stood, feeling the wall behind you with your hand while the other is on your chest, defensively. You can't trust him. Not after everything. And you made sure he's aware of it as you scowl at him. A warning, a <em>declaration</em> that whatever he plans to do, you're not going down without a fight.</p><p>You both held each other's stare for a while, a threatening glare from you and a searching gaze from him. Until he broke it with a sigh and stood as he withdrew his hand. You flinched but held your ground. He digs under his black cloak that you just noticed he's wearing and as he pulls something out, you backed away some more but that just wasn't possible with your body already flat against the wall.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He held out some kind of wrapped package to you and when you didn't make a move to approach and receive it, he took a step closer.</p><p>Your mind raced with thoughts of how to escape. The exit is behind him and charging towards him will make it easy for him to land a decisive hit on you. The only other option is to dive into the canal and swim away but that thought blurred slowly and was soon forgotten as the light from the bracelet steadies.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>There's no other choice, you have to stand your ground</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>If he's going to kill you, <strong>you'll die fighting</strong>. You growled and bared your teeth when he took another step closer. This seemed to surprise him as his sockets widen a bit and all his actions stopped but recovered just as quickly and he slowly sits down, cross-legged, with the package on the floor in front of him.</p><p>He glances back at you, like he's making sure you're watching him as he carefully unwraps whatever that thing was. When he removes the final cloth that covers it, you saw... food. It was a small loaf of bread and two apples. He paused and looked at you. You noticed your bravado fading at the sight of the food so you put it back up as you return his gaze with a glare. He looked back down at the items while his hand digs under his cloak again and pulled out a <strong>knife</strong>. </p><p>Your mind raced.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>Steel and blood</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He's going to <strong>hurt you</strong>. <em>You need to get away</em>. Your eyes darted around and landed on the canal nearby with a steady light on your bracelet. <em>You can swim away. But can you swim? You don't know how deep that canal is or whatever may be swimming in it. Maybe there are carnivorous fishes in it. That's why he took you here</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>You are... </em><em>trapped</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><strong>You're trapped</strong>. <em>You can't escape</em>. <strong>There's no escape</strong>. <em>There's no way out?</em> <strong>He's blocking the way out</strong>. He's going to hurt you. You're going to die here. He's going to kill you and he will enjoy it. <s>Like <em>he</em> did</s>. It's going to happen again. You will never escape them. He's like them, like his brothers. <em>His brothers?</em> He's going to-</p><p>Your breath hitched when your eyes landed back at him. Him, who is now standing and looking at you with a <em>scalpel</em> in his hand. His red eyes glowing <em>menacingly</em> in this <em>darkness</em>. <em>He's going to cut you</em>. <s>He's going to hurt you again</s>. You heard him say something but the noise kept you from understanding it. Your vision blurs and you felt yourself tremble almost uncontrollably as you watch him grow taller and closer.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>That single step he took echoed loudly in your ears. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>You whimpered and pushed yourself even more onto the wall, wishing it would swallow you whole and take you away. He flinched. He paused for a bit before he hid the <em>scalpel</em> under his cloak. His cloak? You don't know why he did this but that didn't calm you down. He took another step, making his <em>red</em> cloak sway slightly with the motion.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>Hits and bruises</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He's going to <strong>hit you</strong> and <strong>pull your hair</strong> out by its roots. <strong>Throw you</strong> on the ground and <strong>kick you</strong>. All the while scowling and screaming insults at you and your helplessness. His demeaning words echoing in your head like a broken record while your body recalls the pain. <em>He's going to leave a mark on your skin as a reminder of who you are</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>You know you should stay vigilant but you couldn't stop yourself from closing your eyes when he kneeled in front of you again. <em>When did he come so close? Was he always that tall that he had to kneel to meet your gaze?</em></p><p>You waited. You can still hear him saying something. You waited for the hit, for the insults. You waited for your blood to spill and color the floor like how it usually does. You waited... but nothing happened.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans"><strong>it's me.</strong></span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>You heard him. <s>You heard the voice that you yearned to hear for so long</s>. And just like that, that dark train of thought shattered and a wave of relief washed over you. It was the same feeling that you felt one day at the lab when he squeezed your hand. <em>It was his voice</em>. You peeked behind your eyelids and saw his fuzzy eyelights that seem to chase away the darkness that filled your vision.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans">i'm not going to hurt you.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>His words sinked and reverberated, clearing the noise that pervaded your mind. He looks so cautious. Your nerves settle with the sight and you slowly found your bearings. He wasn't so tall that he had to kneel to look at you in the eyes, you were actually sitting down with your knees close to your chest. The place wasn't completely dark, in fact, the light from the exit behind him lits the place enough to see everything clearly. <em>You aren't trapped</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans">y/n.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Your eyes snapped back to him. His eyelights, though still dimmer than what you remembered, looks a bit brighter than it was earlier. Were the cracks on his right socket always that prominent?</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans">there you are.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He said with an adoring smile on his face as a hand reached up and cupped your cheeks. His thumb swept away the wet trail that your tears left behind. <em>When did you cry? And when did you stop?</em> <s>Your soul hummed contently at the warmth from his touch</s>. Soon, he withdrew his hand and rested it on top of yours that you kept gripping on your heavy and thick cloak.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans">are you with me now?</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>You looked around and recognize the empty space and concaved ceiling. You heard the occasional noise of people passing above you again. The wet surface under your palm and the gushing water in the canal near you. You took a deep, calming breath and nodded at him. He looked at you a bit longer before taking away his hand and standing up. He offered the same hand to help you.</p><p>You didn't take it. You stood on your own. He may have pulled you out from whatever that was but you won't fall for his acts like you did before. <em>You're not going to trust him</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sans' smile fell when you didn't take his hand. You didn't see it. He made sure to turn away quickly enough for you to miss it. He walked towards the food left on the floor and lowered himself, carefully picking it up by the cloth before strolling back to you. You eyed him suspiciously and still didn't do any motion to receive the items. He sighed. He knew this won't be easy but if you want to survive, you'll need these. He grabbed your hand and gently guided it up to placed the bundle on the top of your palm before releasing his hold and letting you carry it.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans">for you.</span>"</p><p>"I'm not going to eat your food, <em>monster</em>."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sans couldn't help but smirk and think that you sounded so much like the other humans. Normally, this kind of defiance would earn you a warning with <i>at least</i> a bruised neck or a broken limb but he wouldn't do that to you. <s>You've suffered enough</s>. <em>You're special</em>. You're not just any human anymore. <em>You're his friend</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans">yer gonna needta keep yer energy up if ya want ta live, <em>human</em>.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>You uncovered the food and took an apple with your free hand. You glared at it while turning it slowly from side to side, inspecting it as a whole. He watched you while your stomach made hungry human noises until his patience snapped.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans">fer fuck's sake!</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sans snatched the apple you're holding and bit it, the crunch and juice spilling from him as he chew. You felt the glands in your mouth generously lubricate your gums and teeth in hunger. You had to swallow some of it lest it will dribble down from your lips.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans">see? it's fine! now eat!</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The grumbling of your stomach, and Sans' <em>persuasive</em> push for you to eat, had you grabbing the other apple and biting into it. It was crunchy and juicy like you expected. It was sweet and delicious. You didn't notice yourself almost scarfing it down, one bite after the other, stopping only to chew for a bit before digging your teeth into it once more.</p><p>Sans felt contented watching you fill yourself up. He delved under his cloak again and pulled out a bottle of water to offer to you after you finished the apple. You took it and unscrewed the cap, gulping the content down. Papyrus really did starve you. You let a sigh of relief pass your lips before looking back at him.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans">listen, dollface. i needta go and leave ya 'ere alone. i need ya to stay 'ere and hide from everyone but me, <em>understood</em>?</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The word rang at the back of your head as the bracelet blinked rapidly before settling down to its normal slow pace. <em>Maybe you should do what he asks? If he needs to leave, you can be alone and maybe then you can escape</em>. You nodded and went straight to the corner where the two walls met and is the opposite side to the canal. It was a relatively dry corner so sitting down wasn't going to be an issue.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sans just watched you before turning away towards the exit. There's a lot of things he must do before it's safe for you both to let your guard down. He don't really want to leave you alone and fend for yourself right now but he can't take you with him. It's far too dangerous. For you... and for him.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>This isn't good. He knew that humans were beings of pure will and determination. That a prototype would be too weak to hold down a normal, healthy one, much less, a special one like his pet. But he didn't expect that even after disciplining and taming it, it still manage to have enough energy to escape. He even gave it an order not to think about escaping. That <em>lizard</em> must have given him a defective one. He planned to resolve this little mishap without informing his brother. He's the Great Papyrus, after all. Nothing should be expected from him but perfection.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>However..</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The door slid open to make way for the tall skeleton. His vision, though could adjust instantly, took its time to adjust. He walked forward while his thoughts distract him only to immediately stop on his tracks when he stepped on a piece of... <em>metal</em>. He immediately looked around and noticed that the lab was in complete disarray. Several machines were smashed, broken glass and paper littered the floor, tables knocked over and his <em>brother</em> is nowhere to be found.</p><p>He grew frantic and immediately searched the entirety of the room. He pushed away large chunks of metal away from a pile, looked every corner and observed every shadow for any movement. Papyrus' mind raced as his soul call out to his family. He don't know what he is looking for... Actually, he do know. He just don't want to think about it. He just don't want to admit the possibility of.... <s>No, not again</s>. His steps became hurried with purpose. He looked everywhere, rechecking everything and made sure not to miss a spot until he gave up and took a turn towards the halls.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="gaster">Papyrus?</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>There, emerging from the shadows of the hallway, is the brother he was afraid lose <s>as well</s>, Gaster.</p><p>Gaster looked around his lab. Shock at first but seems to understand what happened almost immediately. He walked slowly towards one of the tables that was turned over, bypassing Papyrus and picked up a piece of torn paper.</p><p>Papyrus watched his brother closely. He was eager to know what exactly happened to the place but knew better than to rush his brother for information. He needs to be patient and wait to be addressed. Gaster seems to already know who did this and as soon as he gets a name... well... his pet will have a companion to play with.</p><p>Gaster turned towards Papyrus with an amused smile on his skeletal face.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="gaster">Sans took your human.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Papyrus was surprised but he immediately brushed it off. That matter can wait.</p><p>Gaster noticed his brother's lack of reaction. He expected Papyrus to bombard him with questions and at the same time, prepare himself to leave the scientist alone. But, he guess, the state of the lab stops his brother from prioritizing the human's whereabouts. Gaster continued.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="gaster">Sans is also the one who destroyed my lab.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Gaster said as he looked at the ruins of what used to be his <em>haven</em>. Is that what people call their place of comfort? This seems to placate Papyrus' curiosity that he started to walk towards the door.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="papyrus">I'LL GO AFTER THEM IMMEDIATELY.</span>"</p><p>"<span class="gaster">No.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Papyrus paused and watched Gaster walk towards his desk and pull open a drawer.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="gaster">Leave them be, for now.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Papyrus righted his posture to listen carefully to his brother.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="gaster">Their endeavors will prove useful.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The light from the machine behind Gaster casted an ominous shadow over his form. Papyrus watched as his brother's smile turned manic and excited while staring at a journal. It was a disturbing sight, even for him, but not an unusual one. Papyrus is used to this.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>But...</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Why did Sans thrash the lab and took the human? He'd known his brother for his tendencies to lose patience with other monsters and leave havoc behind him but never with their brother. Sans would never dare.. And sure, Gaster constantly gives Sans orders that seems to piss the latter off every time, like being in-charge with the human but that wasn't unusual. Sans <em><strong>hate</strong></em> humans... But now, he destroyed Gaster's lab and took off with one... and Gaster is <em>fine</em> with it.</p><p>These unusual behaviors from his brothers are very concerning but he needs more information.. Haste is for fools without a plan.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans">i'm not gonna ask again, kid. where's frisk?!</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sans demanded with his clenched fists resting within his pockets. His stance was slack and relaxed but the air around him was tense and laced with warning.</p><p><em>Chara</em> sighed.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="chara">Is that how you greet an old pal?</span>"</p><p>"<span class="sans">that depends...</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sans' grin widened a bit. The air became heavier and visible trails of magic manifested around them, whirling and trailing around the monster.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="chara">Careful, Sansy.. or I might just tell mommy that you're being a bully~</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Chara said teasingly. The kid is right. He forgot Tori was here, too absorbed to the kid's sudden appearance. Sans started to weight his options. He could beat the kid now before they start a massacre but with the ability to go back in time gone, there won't be turning back to whatever happens. He can't risk it going out there but he can't risk doing something now either, at least not yet. The kid still haven't answered his question and something else is happening right now.</p><p>The magic dissipated and Chara's smile grew.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans">well?</span>"</p><p>"<span class="chara">Well what?</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sans... is a patient monster but his patience seems to run very thin when it comes to these children. The corner of his grin twitched as he try his best to suppress his irritation.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans">tell me where frisk is.</span>"</p><p>"<span class="chara">You seem to have a bad habit of searching for other people while someone is standing right in front of you.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The kid started talking nonsense and Sans just wants to slam their face on the wall to get this all over with. He wants to demand answers but he can't. Not just yet.</p><p>Chara approached the bed and picked up a framed picture of Sans, Papyrus and Frisk with snow and the skeleton brothers' house at the background.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="chara">You searched for me while Frisk tried their best to impress you.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Chara placed the picture back to where they took it and let their eyes wander to a picture pinned on the wall. A picture of Y/N and Frisk on a beach day.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="chara">You searched for her while y/n was in front of you and funnily, when you found your beloved soulmate, you're searching for y/n now that she disappeared after you wished for the easy way out.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Chara turned to Sans.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="chara">Say, Comedian... Is <strong>manipulating others</strong> more fun than stabbing them?</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sans' left eye burst into life with blue and yellow light. Chara suddenly felt their body slam flat against the wall with a loud <strong>thud</strong>. Some of the picture on the wall fell while others stayed in place and a few dug into their skin as weight presses against it.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans"><strong>d o n ' t .</strong></span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Chara managed to let out a chuckle while the side of their face is on the wall.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="chara">What's the matter?! Did I hit a <em>nerve</em>?!</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Knock, knock</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Frisk?! Sans?! Is everything alright?!"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Toriel called out from the other side of the door. Sans immediately released his magic, his eyes not leaving the kid on the floor. The sound of keys unlocking the door rang around before it swung open.</p><p>Toriel's eyes swiftly surveyed the room, eyeing the scattered pictures before noticing her child.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Frisk!"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Toriel rushed to their side, checking for any kind of injury before helping them stand and facing Sans with a stern look.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Sans, I expect an explanation on what happened here."</p><p>"<span class="sans">sorry, tori. the kid <i>goat</i> rowdy and took it a step too <i>fur</i>.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sans said easily with a his usual grin plastered on his face.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"You used magic, did you not? And judging by the state of this room and sounds I heard, it seems that Frisk was slammed on this wall."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sans started to feel beads of sweat forming on his skull.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="chara">We were playing, mom. So it's okay!</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Chara said cheerfully to their mother with an innocent smile. Toriel seem to contemplate on this before she sighed and smiled.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Alright. But make sure to keep it down next time."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Toriel said to her child.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Sans, I know that humans are very sturdy people but try to be more gentle with your playing."</p><p>"<span class="sans">you don't have to coddle them so much, tori. if they go down, they'll <i>pounce</i> right back up.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Chara noticed the underlying implications but Toriel seems to miss it.</p><p>Toriel noticed Sans eyeing the tiger stuff toy on top of Frisk's bed.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Oh, heh... heh... Hahaha!"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Toriel turned to leave the room after patting Sans' shoulder with a broad smile. They both watched her leave, leaving the door open.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans">well, glad we had this chat.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sans said with an easy tone.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans"><strong>s e e  y o u  a r o u n d .</strong></span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sans teleported away before Chara could say anything back. Seems like he's saving the conversation for another time so they looked around the mess that the skeleton left behind, picking up a picture of Toriel and Frisk with a flower between their arms.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="chara">Idiot.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, well, well.... Seems like Sansy doesn't like being called out like that! What's up Chara and where the hell is our sweet Frisky?!<br/><br/><br/>Did ya like what ya saw? (*≧∀≦*)<br/><br/>Visit me at https://www.deviantart.com/armelle666!<br/><br/>I'm sorry.. I'm so full of adrenaline right now ahahhaha<br/><br/><br/>There's so much I want to tell about this tale and I think it's better that I put it in here instead of starting a separate series for it so expect things to become complicated!<br/>(But hopefully, not too complicated that you end up not understanding what's going on)<br/><br/><br/>EDIT: I seriously forgot I got fonts now! I think I need to change Chara's font tho... they look like they're shouting 24/7<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. GAƧTER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster GASTER Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster GasterGaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster gAsTeR Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster Gaster retsag Gaster</i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wh-wh-what?! Two chapters in the same week?!</p><p>wait..</p><p>I already did this before.. (ー∀ー；)</p><p>..</p><p>.. nvm, then ┐(ﾟ～ﾟ)┌</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>_A Parting Gift.
</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
<em>"Beware of the man who came from the other world."</em></p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>In this never ending space of both light and darkness. In this place where the concurrence of events happen which both contradicts and confirms the facts of life. An opening yet also the closure for everything. The gap which everyone may be aware of, yet it remained unknown, unspoken and untouched. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>A ripple so faint and ghostly, but stood out like the gentlest whisper of the wind in the desert, caught his attention.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Blob</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He, who is with a crack running up from his right eye and another running down at the other side. He, who has gazed into the void, into the abyss and was swallowed by it. He tried to listen closely but the noise of the world has kept him from hearing more.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Blob</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Slowly, he focused all of his remaining senses and pieces of himself to it. It was faint but it was there. A crying soul. A soul closely intertwined to one of his...</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Drip</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Then, it was gone. The darkness has taken over and muffled the ripple that he was unable to follow.</p><p>Something has visited... and left without a trace.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>_Something New.
</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>☝︎✌︎💧︎❄︎☜︎☼︎</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Gaster turned towards the voice that called from the back of his mind. His glasses reflecting the light from one of the monitors at his side as his eyelight searches the shadows of his lab. </p><p>After a few moments of observing what seems to be nothing, he turned back to his work. But just as he was about to continue, he felt another presence in the room. He swiftly stood, facing the darkness behind him, ready to attack and defend himself against this uninvited guest.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Yet... there was no one.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>But he knows what he felt. He pressed a button under his desk and walked slowly towards the darkest part of the lab, still very cautious and ready. His eyelight darting from one place to another. Nothing.</p><p>He sighed and rubbed the area between his sockets. He must be reaching the limit of his body. It will require rest. He has been working nonstop and if <em>he</em> had seen him do this to himself, there is no question that his brother would go off on his own again. He smiled to this thought. <em>He misses him</em>.</p><p>He dismissively twisted his body and moved back to his desk. As he sat, one of the monitors at his side caught his eyelight.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>✌︎  ☝︎✋︎☞︎❄︎</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <i>Oh.</i>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <i>So it was him... and he brought a gift.</i>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <i>Excellent.</i>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>_A New Friend.
</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Its body responds to magic better than the previous subjects.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Subject must have been exposed to magic before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Multiple experiments will be possible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The organ that the humans call the "brain" remains active.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How very intriguing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Test Complete.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Its body is no different from common human structure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Moving to the next test.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Test Complete.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Subject remained unconscious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Brain activity has spiked considerably.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A confrontation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>An interruption.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A warning from him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His actions now contradicts his words before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wants the experiments to be stopped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Correction.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Subject was conscious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The next experiment seems to be...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.. very..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.. very..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.. interesting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>_i got you.
</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Gaster placed a mug on his table as he reads his notes. He has left the human at Papyrus' care and is receiving reports of its taming consistently.</p><p>After he read another page of Papyrus' detailed report, Gaster looked over the entries in his log.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="entry"><strong>WS-H OBSERVATION LOG</strong></span>
</p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="entry">ENTRY NUMBER 1</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="entry">Subject has regained consciousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="entry">It has fiddled on its garment before removing the sheets from itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="entry">Does it not like fabric?</span>
</p><p>☼︎🗏︎📫︎👎︎☜︎☞︎✌︎🕆︎☹︎❄︎ ☟︎✌︎💧︎ 🏱︎☼︎⚐︎✞︎✋︎👎︎☜︎👎︎ ❄︎✋︎💣︎☜︎☹︎✡︎ 💧︎🕆︎💧︎❄︎☜︎☠︎✌︎☠︎👍︎☜︎📬︎</p><p>
  <span class="entry">Communication was attempted.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="entry">ENTRY NUMBER 5</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="entry">Subject remained unconscious except for occasional activities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="entry">It appears to stretch its limbs briefly before returning to its bed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="entry">ENTRY NUMBER 9</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>☼︎🗏︎📫︎👎︎☜︎☞︎✌︎🕆︎☹︎❄︎ ☟︎✌︎💧︎ 👌︎☜︎☜︎☠︎ 💧︎☜︎☠︎❄︎ ✌︎🕈︎✌︎✡︎📬︎</p><p>
  <span class="entry">Sustenance has been denied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="entry">Subject remained submissive.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="entry">ENTRY NUMBER 15</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="entry">Subject has shown destructive tendencies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="entry">It seems to have grown desperate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="entry">Subject must be nearing its limit.</span>
</p><p>☼︎🗏︎📫︎👎︎☜︎☞︎✌︎🕆︎☹︎❄︎ 💣︎🕆︎💧︎❄︎ 👌︎☜︎ ☼︎☜︎💣︎✋︎☠︎👎︎☜︎👎︎ 🕈︎☟︎☜︎☠︎ ☟︎☜︎ ☼︎☜︎❄︎🕆︎☼︎☠︎💧︎📬︎</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="entry">ENTRY NUMBER 22</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="entry">Subject has charmed my human-hating brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="entry">Remarkable.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Gaster's eyelight skimmed over more entries, reading the last of his notes.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="entry">ENTRY NUMBER 31</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="entry">Brain activity is back to normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="entry">No observable impairment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="entry">Soul power is....</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="entry">Subject is ready for the next experiment.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="gaster">It might be good to include Sans....</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Gaster righted his tie and stood.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="gaster">But first...</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>His appearance is impeccable for the King, lest his dust will join the barren rocks of Mount Ebott.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>_Obstacles.
</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>☟︎☜︎ ☟︎✌︎💧︎ ☠︎⚐︎❄︎✋︎👍︎☜︎👎︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 👍︎☟︎✌︎☠︎☝︎☜︎💧︎ ☞︎✌︎☼︎ ❄︎⚐︎⚐︎ ☹︎✌︎❄︎☜︎📬︎📬︎📬︎</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He watched as the young skeleton scrambled about, visiting the homes of his friends, asking questions and demanding immediate answers. He watched as the young skeleton grow frantic and take reckless actions against the Princess.</p><p>He understands why he has acted in such a way.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>☟︎☜︎ ☟︎✌︎💧︎ ☝︎☼︎⚐︎🕈︎☠︎ ☠︎☜︎☝︎☹︎✋︎☝︎☜︎☠︎❄︎📬︎📬︎📬︎</p><p><br/>
</p><p>👌︎🕆︎❄︎ ✋︎ ☟︎✌︎✞︎☜︎ ☠︎⚐︎❄︎📬︎</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He gazed away from the young skeleton and into the nothingness. There are changes that none of those who exist notices but to him who has become a part of the contradiction, it was discernible. The universe has noticed the imbalance it was thrown into... and it has started to change. It has started to reinstitute a new reality, a new world.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><strong>A world where you do not exist</strong>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Gaster stared blankly at the paper he is holding in front of him.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>"What's the matter?"</strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The King's voice echoed loudly within the walls of the throne room. The weight of his authority lacing his words.</p><p>If Gaster was startled, he did not show it.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="gaster">My apologies, Your Majesty. I happen to remember a small detail that needs my attention later.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The King scoffed, appearing to be unamused by this trivial pause.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="gaster">As I was saying, with this project, I will create an undying army for Your Majesty that will greatly assist in our conquest. Disposable pawns that will be placed at the frontlines. They may act both as a shield and spear to subjugate the humans. Control will not be an issue among mindless beasts.</span>"</p><p>"And when can I expect a demonstration?"</p><p>"<span class="gaster">With all due respect, Your Majesty. I have already began creating prototypes but those are far too inferior to be presented to you, My King. I will need more time to gather more information and samples to push the progress of this project.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The King took a page from the proposal that Gaster has prepared for him. He has heard from Alphys that Gaster was up to something that involves... <em>sentient beings</em>. If the suspicions of that scientist is in the right place and Gaster is planning something that would not gain his favor, this skeleton will have another thing coming before his plans come to fruition.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>But, there's no harm to see where this is going.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>After all, a monster who has sold their <em>name</em> to another, might as well have sworn their life away.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"What do you call this little project of yours?"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Gaster smiled slyly to his King.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="gaster"><strong>Amalgamates.</strong></span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Gaster sighed as he returns to the confines of his lab, throwing his lab coat on his chair. He loosened and removed both his tie and shirt to change back to his comfortable turtleneck placed on top of his desk by one of his assistants.</p><p>As he was pulling the bottom hem down...</p><p><br/>
</p><p>🕈︎☟︎☜︎☼︎☜︎ ✋︎💧︎ 💧︎☟︎☜︎✍︎</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Gaster quickly spun on his heel to see who has spoken. Behind him was... a <em>shadow</em>. No. It was a blurred entity in the darkness who, if he looked closely enough, has similarities to himself, it sent shivers up his spine.</p><p>His <em>friend</em> has never shown itself to him and its purpose has forever puzzled the scientist. However, he always has been grateful for the help it has provided him when he was struggling to keep his <s>brothers</s> <em>brother</em> safe. He had theories of the existence of another reality, another world, another universe.. in which everyone exists but with distinct differences that separates it from his own.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He swallowed thickly with a nervous smile.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>But that was all it was supposed to be. A theory. An idea he would've tackled for a later date.</p><p>If what he have in mind is right, he might be witnessing a discovery of a lifetime in this very moment.. or perhaps... <em>he already had when they first met</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Gaster watched the entity as it seems to look around, searching for something… <em>for someone</em>. And when it’s sight landed at the samples he have gathered from the human's soul…</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Thump</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong><i>Gaster felt his sins crawling on his back.</i></strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><br/><br/>Special thanks to both <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakyfox55/pseuds/Sneakyfox55">Sneakyfox55</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GluttonyBiscuits">GluttonyBiscuits</a> for beta-reading!<br/><br/>You guys should check out their other accounts at:<br/><br/>Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/gluttony_biscuits/<br/>DeviantArt: https://www.deviantart.com/sneakyfox55<br/><br/><br/>Thank you so much, Sneaky and Biscuit!<br/><br/>While you're at it, visit me too!<br/><br/>https://www.deviantart.com/armelle666<br/><br/><br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<br/><br/>The Gaster confrontation..<br/><br/><br/>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><br/>There's this comment from the previous chap that had me ITCHING to answer but can't!!!<br/><br/>I always want to answer back to each and every comment to show my appreciation to the people who leave a piece of the story's impression on them for me to read!!<br/><br/>Well I hope this answers your question Dask (∩_∩)<br/><br/><br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gift</strong>
</p><p>/gift/</p><p>
  <em>noun</em>
</p><p>a thing given willingly to someone without payment.</p><p>a present.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Darkness burst forth from the entity, immediately swallowing everything it touches with small tendrils launching towards the scientist. One grazed him, cracking his glasses, as Gaster swiftly ducks away and rolls behind one of the nearby apparatuses, only to quickly push himself up and summon a wall of bones to block the incoming shadows that followed him. His eyelight glanced hurriedly towards the unmoving entity, its eyelight flaring in ominous purple, as more tendrils seem to stretch from its body, destroying most in its path.</p><p>With no time to waste, he stood and summoned a beastly skull that hovered beside him with maws wide open, shooting a charged beam to the entity while well-calculated bones intercept the incoming webs of darkness surrounding him.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Everything fell silent, the tendrils stopped coming and Gaster smirked. He may not be much of a fighter but he survived the unforgiving laws of the Underground while protecting his <s>brothers</s> <em>brother</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The beastly skull disappeared and he trained his eyelight at the entity. Gaster isn't a fool who will let his guard down when the enemy stops moving. He will wait. He will wait for it. He will wait for something to happen.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>And something did.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Thick threads of shadows shoot from the ground nearby, surprising Gaster as it latches on his lowered arms, ripping the sleeves of his shirt and pulling him down. He fell to his knees as he try to yank himself free. But the shadows clung onto him, their darkness digging into his bones, their corruption slowly creeping up towards his chest, towards his SOUL.</p><p>His mind raced but before he could do something..</p><p><br/>
</p><p>✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ✌︎🏱︎🏱︎☜︎✌︎☼︎ 👎︎✋︎💧︎❄︎☼︎☜︎💧︎💧︎☜︎👎︎ 💣︎✡︎ ☞︎☼︎✋︎☜︎☠︎👎︎</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Gaster's eyelight shot up. His very being shook as chills run down his spine.</p><p><strong>The entity</strong>. Its skeletal face only <em>inc</em><em>hes</em> away from his. Its ominous purple eyelights boring into his blood-red one with a crack running up from its right socket and another running down at the other side, a slit on its face like a sinister smile. He couldn't take his eyelight off of it, off of its purple eye.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>🕈︎☟︎☜︎☼︎☜︎ ✋︎💧︎ ✋︎❄︎✍︎</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>It asks again</em>. Its voice echoing, distorted and deafening at the depths of his mind. Gaster could feel its animosity growing and rooting itself in his being but... he's not one to show that. He swallowed thickly and tried to control his expression.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="gaster">I believe it was left under my care to do what I saw fit as long as it is kept alive.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Gaster answered almost stoicly with a sly smile but the sweats beading on his skull fooled no one. The entity stilled. Its eyelight roved around its socket before settling back to his.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Gaster needs answers and he's willing to be patient for it but as he felt magic builds up around him and the tendrils drawing too close to his soul <s>with his sins crawling on his back</s>, <em>he knew he couldn't wait any longer</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He summoned three sets of black detached hands, hovering behind him. One casted blue magic on the entity's soul to keep it in place but to his surprise, he couldn't. Three hands immediately fired beams similar to his earlier attack but on a smaller and more precise scale. While the last two launched towards his limbs, digging the tar-like matter away and freeing his arms.</p><p>Gaster escaped, tumbling from the entity's grasp but he didn't feel like he won against it. It felt more like it let him get away. It let him escape. It let him go.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>His back hits something as he backs away. He leaned his hand to it to support himself but this one didn't feel right.</p><p>It felt familiar, <em>too familiar</em>. Gaster turned and saw what it was.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>No, not this one. This one cannot be destroyed. He can't let it. He won't let it. He'd die before he let it near this one. No. Not this one. Not this one. Not again.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Gaster's magic flared to life. He was only focused on information and getting away earlier but with <strong>this apparatus</strong> <em>behind</em> him and a <strong>destructive force</strong> <em>in front</em> of him, he needs to stand his ground. He will protect this one even with his life. <s>He failed <em>them</em> once, he will not fail <em>him</em> again</s>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>But the entity remained unmoved. The darkness stopped growing and its webs stopped spreading. The apparatus has caught its attention and it is focused on it.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Gaster scowled and waited, his stance, defensive but ready and dedicated to its purpose. If the entity shows the slightest bit of threat, he will launch everything that he has to stop <em>it</em>... <em>rid this room of it</em>... <em><strong>KILL IT</strong></em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Tense silence and Gaster's menacing magic filled the space.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>As soon as its gaze turns to him, he <em>almost</em> flinched but remained transfixed. There was no animosity. There was no threat. He couldn't quite place it but he felt something as its purple eyelight trains on him. It felt like it knew something <s>that he himself has been <em>denying</em> to admit</s>.</p><p>Gaster gritted his teeth.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>How insulting</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The darkness slowly crept back towards the entity, revealing the cracks and crevices that the walls have suffered. It looked on the ground as it seems to contemplate before looking back up at the scientist with its empty socket.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 👍︎✌︎☠︎ ☠︎⚐︎❄︎ 👍︎☟︎✌︎☠︎☝︎☜︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 🏱︎✌︎💧︎❄︎</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Gaster felt enraged by this statement that seems to deny all his efforts but he kept his calm exterior. His eyelight may project his blunt emotions but his body will not. He will wait for this <strong>thing</strong> to make the first move. He will wait when the time is <strong>right</strong>. He's watching <strong>the pest</strong> like a hawk, <em>itching</em> to unleash his magic and leave not a trace of this <strong>it</strong> behind.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Consequences be damned.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 😐︎☠︎⚐︎🕈︎ ✋︎❄︎ ✞︎☜︎☼︎✡︎ 🕈︎☜︎☹︎☹︎</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Gaster could feel his magic manifest as beastly skulls behind him with maws filled with magic, waiting to be released. He's blinded, reason and planning have left him to the mercy of his emotions of denial and frustration.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Until.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Something flickered in his eyelight. Realization dawned to the scientist as he put the pieces together.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="gaster">You... You are not <em>it</em>.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The entity only stared at the scientist as its body slowly mixes and blurs with the darkness behind it.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>☠︎☜︎✞︎☜︎☼︎ ☞︎⚐︎☼︎☝︎☜︎❄︎</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Gaster watches as its magic and existence dissipate, leaving only the familiar shadows of his lab on its wake.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He waited.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He waited to be sure.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He waited a little bit more before he sighs as he slumps down on the floor, leaning on the machine behind him. Gaster's eyelight left the spot where the entity was as he gazes at the being inside the machine.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>It's safe. He's safe. It's gone.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He repeated these words like a mantra in his head as he try to calm his raging magic and reel in his emotions.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He watched as the scientist slumps down beside his machine. He wanted to warn him of the dangers that his plans entails, however... as he looked at himself, he knew that he ran out of time before he could.</p><p>It was not the scientist who pushed him back into the abyss. He could stand still and no harm will befall him, not in this universe nor his own. It was his lack of magic that dragged him away from that reality. He tried to pull the scientist into the void with him but using magic to enforce the slightest change consumed most of what he have, leaving him vulnerable to the authority that rejects his existence.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>For now, he will wait.</p><p>He will be patient and wait for the time to come that he could interact with this universe again. It would only take a moment for him but for those in this domain, he could not tell.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Normally, universes are isolated from one another. It would be impossible for beings from different realities to interact... and that applies to contradictions, such as himself.</p><p>However..</p><p>This law only works in one direction. Though it repels all kinds of actions that isn't part of itself, exceptions could be made by the means of '<em>invitation</em>'. A being from the inside must welcome the contact from the outside.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>He does not have an invitation, nor did that person.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He knew all of this out of wistful experience. And now, he has acted rashly like the scientist he condemned. Once this universe is made aware of <em>its</em> existence, he fears that he may be too late to save <em>it</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><br/>Just to be clear, therė̸͇̫̗͚̈͑̏͌̕ ̴͕̬̙̙̇̍̾͋̉̕*̷̦̰͇̙̽̃̍̈́̄#̸̦͍͚̭̔̈́͘͜:̷̪͇̲̣̟͓̤̍̇͝"̴̼̘̯̤̻͙̈́̔͜\̸̘̑͌̑̌̅̉̀̽̕͠ͅ*̴̛̲͗̓͘_̷̛̱͛͂̇͑̒̇͐̓́̓͗͘͝͠*̶̡̢͕̟̫̰̮̥͖̥̒-̶̛͚̘̝̣̜͋̓̔̋̅̑̈́ͅ=̴̛̣̈́̈̓̈̃͆̆̕͠~̵̧̢̖̝̭͈͍̇͆̆̊̒̚͝͝͝ ̷̨̧̺͍͇̤̝͉̞̖̠̖̼͌̆̓̑̽̓̇̈́͜ 💧︎☟︎☟︎☟︎<br/><br/><br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Baby Steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<br/><br/>Sans' hope for you.<br/><br/><br/>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><br/>I didn't have this proof-read so I apologize in advance for any grammatical and spelling mistakes that I may have done on this chap.<br/><br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>God, he's so cute, blushing like that with just a kiss!</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your dizzy mind contemplates while trying to remember exactly what had happened before finding yourself cupping a skeleton's face in your hand in an alley.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But he was cute, and so close!</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The need to kiss him again rises once more. A half strangled giggle pushed its way from your sore throat as your other hand went to his other cheek, holding onto each side and pulling him back to you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your lids shut as you lean forward. Your lips meeting his mouth, his boney lips fitting yours as you tilt your head. You felt him stiffen under your ministrations but the heat of the moment has taken over your senses and you moaned as you savor the taste of him. Your arms snaked around his neck, locking him in place as you run your tongue over his golden tooth in hopes to deepen the kiss..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But you lost hold of your consciousness, letting it give in to sleep and soon, your body fell limp at the hands of a stranger you just met.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Your eyes flutter open as another strange dream ended. Your groggy mind recognizes the skeleton whom you kissed in that dream but you don't recognize yourself.. just like all the other dreams. <s>But the feeling of nostalgia was there to remain</s>.</p><p>It was always the same. <em>He</em> would be in the dream but you're always different. Different hair, different face, different voice... just.. different. Sometimes, there were similarities like hair or eye color but it would never be the same person. He, too, would sometimes take other forms but he would always be him. He would always be himself. <s>He would always be Sans</s>. It didn't make any sense and no matter how much you try, you never understood how or why you keep seeing these... <em>memory-like dreams</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>As you gave up on dwelling on your straying thoughts, your mind cleared as you recognize your surroundings. The familiar damp surface around you, the gushing water of the canal nearby and the occasional noise of the people crossing the bridge above you. You inhaled sharply as you remember your plans.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>You fell asleep while waiting for Sans to get far away before you make your escape!</em>
</p><p>You whipped your head towards the exit. <em>Should you really leave?</em> Slowly, you placed your hand on the damp floor, putting a bit of your weight on it. <em>Is he really gone?</em> Bit by bit, you put more of your weight on your hand so you can push yourself up. <em>He might be waiting outside to catch you trying to escape</em>. But bit by bit, you found yourself hesitating to even move from your position. <em>He's a traitor and for sure, like his brothers, he enjoys your suffering</em>. You bit your lower lip as your mind wrestle against all reasons. <em>You're giving him a reason to hurt you</em>. Your eyes wide and never leaving the direction of the freedom that you've always wanted.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe you should stay and observe more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>Slowly, your body relaxed as the light on your bracelet stayed lit. <em>What... was I thinking?</em> The intensity of your stare lessen as minutes pass by. You gaze at the exit, unable to notice the flow of time as you try to reason against yourself, to leave.. or to <strong>stay</strong>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sans felt his boots touch the disgusting familiar cemented alley behind a human-built apartment. He looked around as he pulled the hood of his cloak over his skull before he turned to exit the alley and out to the open road. There are still several monster out and about but no guards on sight.</p><p>He hurriedly walked to the opposite direction of the bridge before suddenly teleporting at the alley that leads under the Old Bridge. He cautiously looked around, observing any possible scout that might have followed him before going down the steps and peeking into the small dark room where he hid you.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He walked slowly into the small space, his eyelights instantly adjusting to the darkness of the corner. He sees you, seemingly in daze and still where he left you. His footsteps lightly echoing and the sound mingling with the gush of water. He was a foot or two away when you finally snapped awake from your stupor and was immediately aware of his presence. You're visibly wary but he doesn't mind. You should be, after all.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>You looked a bit confused. He glanced at the bracelet and saw its steady light. That gave him an idea why you looked in daze earlier and now, awake and very puzzled.</p><p>He hunched himself a bit and held his fingerless-gloved skeletal hand out to you.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans">i got us a place ta stay.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He sees the conflict reflecting in your eyes as you stare at his hand. After a few seconds, you pushed yourself up and dusted your bottom.</p><p>You're wearing a hooded cloak that reaches down to your calves, similar to his own but a bit lighter in color. Under it are the rags that Papyrus has left you in. He took note to buy clothes for you later after you settled in at that new place.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans">i know yer no fan of bein' touchy but ya gotta hold my hand ta get there faster.</span>" <em>and safer</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He held his hand out for you again. You looked at him and his hand suspiciously before glancing towards the exit, where the dusky light of the sky filters through. He grinned. He immediately understood your concern. You're not aware of his shortcuts, of course you'll be suspicious.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans">dontcha worry, sweetheart. i don't bite, i <em>niche</em>.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He caught the surprise in your eyes before you averted your gaze and simply cover your mouth. You didn't laugh, you didn't even smile but he'll take what he saw in your eyes as a win.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans">trust 'm on this, dollface.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>His voice dropped an octave and his sockets a bit lidded. He wanted to appear as sincere as he could. He knows you don't trust him and he knows how lost and helpless you feel. He also understands how things became like this and he's willing to make it up to you. To make things better for you. For now, he hopes you give him a glimmer of that chance.</p><p>He waited but you still weren't taking his hand. He followed your gaze and saw your eyes fixed at the direction of the exit. <em>Guess, not today</em>.</p><p>Sans, turned towards the exit and before taking a step outside, he looked back and grinned at you.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans">ya comin' or didja feel attached ta this dump?</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>You immediately followed behind him, the cloak parting a bit and giving Sans a quick peek at your dirty appearance. <em>He really needs to get you some stuff</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sans made sure that your hood was up and covering your face. The night may serve as a veil to hide you but there are a lot of monsters who could perfectly see in the dark. He would always stop briefly at corners, surveying the surroundings before taking a turn here and there.</p><p>You finally arrived at a rundown apartment building with planks covering some windows and the front door creaking at the slightest movement.</p><p>Upon entry, you're greeted by a rat monster behind a counter which Sans handed pieces of gold coins to in exchange for a room key. He was about to climb the stairs when he noticed that you haven't moved from where you stood by the door.</p><p>He wanted to call out to you but couldn't risk being recognized, not even by voice. Instead, he went to you and placed a hand on your back to coax you to move. He ignored the flinch he felt when his hand touched your back. He ignored how thickly you swallowed before you moved. He ignored the slight tremble of your body, brushing it off as being cold.  He convinced himself that you just need to have a good night's rest and you'll be fine.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>When Sans opened the door using the key, he waited for you to go in first. You took your time but you eventually stepped inside. It was a studio-type apartment with a small kitchen area by the door. Walking further inside, you're greeted by a small bare room with a single bed with a pillow and sheets that has seen better days. There was a glass window but it was barred with a plank outside which may hinder natural light but in turn, helps hide whoever is within the room.</p><p>Sans was contented.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Until you whipped your head back to the door which he already closed. You dashed towards it, jerking it open but to no avail. It couldn't be opened without a key. When you couldn't open the door, you turned around and started looking everywhere. But when you couldn't find what you were looking for, you started banging at the door.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<strong>LET ME OUT!</strong>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sans was surprised by the series of your actions but it almost immediately clicked when he remembers the barred windows and how you reacted under the bridge before. You became cleithrophobic.</p><p>You were still banging at the door and jerking the knob while tears trickle down your cheeks. Sans needs to do something quick before you gather more attention to yourselves than you already have. He could open the door for you but you might run out and risk someone finding you. A human on the loose is like a meat dangling on a string in front of a hungry crowd, any monster wouldn't hesitate to take the chance.</p><p>He took a step towards you and that seem to catch your attention but not in the way he wanted. You looked like you're looking at the incarnation of your nightmares. He stopped and slowly lowered himself, a knee touching the floor.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans">y/n.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Irrational fear has taken over your mind, his voice not reaching you. You're still trying to twist and jerk the doorknob so much that Sans is certain you can actually break it. Given how rundown this place is, that was certainly possible.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans">y/n. yer not trapped.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Your panic-stricken eyes left him and stared at the doorknob. You look like you're trying to figure out how it works, twisting it at one direction then pulling and pushing before twisting it at the opposite direction before pulling and pushing it again. You keep repeating this and the more it fails you, the more panicked you appear.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans">y/n. ya needta use this ta get out.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sans showed you the key to the door and when he was certain that you saw it, he placed it on the floor. You stopped abusing the doorknob and stared intently at the key.</p><p>Sans sighed silently. At least you calmed down <em>but nowhere near back yet</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans">i'll let ya hold onto it ta keep yerself calm.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Your eyes darting back and forth from the key to Sans.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans">i won't imprison ya, y/n. i won't hurt ya</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sans placed a hand near the key.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans">but ya gotta promise that ya won't just up 'n leave me 'ere.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sans flicked the key towards you and you immediately took it. You unlocked the door which sent a bit of rush to Sans but when you twisted the knob and pulled it open, you only sighed at the sight of the hallway. You didn't move to leave, you didn't move at all. You just stared as your breath slowly becomes even while gripping on the key like a lifeline.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The night was uneventful. After Sans gave you the key, you became calmer and cooperative. He gave you food to eat and coax you to sleep on the bed. Your bone-tired body easily gave in to the temptation of a restful night while keeping the key tightly within your hands. Sans stayed awake to keep watch, catching a few minutes of light nap every now and then.</p><p>Before the sun peeks out of the horizon, Sans ported out to buy some food for you. He immediately came back, a bit paranoid that someone may have come to take you away while he was gone. When you woke up, he gave you food that should last the whole day before plopping back down at the opposite side of the room.</p><p>While you eat, he contemplated last night's event. You can't stay here anymore and leaving in broad daylight is just asking to be stalked. You will need to wait for nightfall before you move to the next town.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Settling that as your current plan, he sighed. His eyelights caught you taking a bite out of a sandwich. He grinned widely as something came to mind.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans">what's the loudest kinda sandwich?</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>You looked at him while chewing <s>adorably with your cheeks full</s>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans">a B. yell T.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>His eyelight might be playing tricks with him but he'll take that curving of your lips upward as another win.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans">what happens when yer sandwich falls on th' floor? yer crustfallen.</span>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>You averted your gaze.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<span class="sans">why do ya think sandwich meat looks deformed? coz it's inbred.<span>"</span></span></p><p><br/>
</p><p>You snorted. Sans couldn't help but feel victorious with your reaction, his grin growing wider. You stopped eating and stored the food away before laying back down and turning your back on him.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>That's okay</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>Baby steps</em>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He'll eventually earn your trust back. The road ahead is long but it will be worth it. He closed his sockets  to catch some sleep but keeping his senses sharp for any intruder that may come.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><br/>Ha! And you thought I was dead!<br/><br/>Well, I do apologize for the super late update. I haven't been feeling well lately (mentally). I stopped everything so I could take a step back, get my prescriptions updated, breath and just give another day another try.<br/><br/><br/>I do have work coming next week so the scarce and spontaneous updates may just become even more scarce and spontaneous. But I'll try to progress the story as much as I can before next week!<br/><br/>We're almost at the end anyways. Heh..<br/></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>..<br/>...<br/>....<br/>Comments keep me motivated<br/>(人ゝω・）<br/>....<br/>...<br/>..</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>